


Star Trek Reader Insert Fanfictions

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: Different Scenarios between the Star Trek Characters and You, the Reader.





	1. Something Special Part 1 (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

You just stepped out of your transport ship and entered the famous U.S.S. Enterprise when you were already greeted by a man in a red shirt whom you gave a copy of the cargo list. God. How jealous you were of all those lucky people who have the privilege to work on the best spaceship of the federation.

You are a pilot, but not an important one. You just deliver spare parts for the machinery and medical equipment to actual ships and then fly back to the station to repeat the process. You thought of yourself as just a fancy delivery girl. An important job sure, but still not as glamorous as working on the enterprise

But before you could go to your given quarters, you had to go to the bridge to report of your arrival as well as your engine problems. Should not be a big problem, right? Well, you thought wrong. The Enterprise is not a normal ship and definitely not as tiny transport ship as yours. It is gigantic! And for someone who was never on such a huge ship it was really difficult to find your way around.

You have been walking around the Enterprise for a while, until someone noticed how lost you were. The person, who introduced himself as Montgomery Scott, was friendly enough to accompany your to the bridge without making a rude comment about your sense of direction or lack of it.

The second you stood inside the elevator, which was on its way to the bridge, your heart started to race. It was not your first time on a bridge, but you’ve never been on the bridge. By god! The enterprise is something special! This crew you are about to meet saved uncountable numbers of people, saved the earth twice and just last year Yorktown! You have every right to be nervous.

As the doors opened, and you saw the busy staff rushing from one destination to another, you forgot how to breathe for a second. Were it not for Mr. Scott nobody would have taken notice of you. “Oi Captain! This young lass needs you to sign some papers”, he said rather loudly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look at you and your companion.  
You tried your best, but could not stop your cheeks to get warm as you walked towards the Captain. “Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you as well as your crew. My name is [Y/A] and I am the pilot of the transport ship you requested. I need you to sign off the cargo, to make sure it has reached its destination, Sir”, you said and were positively surprised that you didn’t stutter or let anyone notice how nervous you were to be here.

“Of course. I just need to let someone check if everything on this list is here before I can sign anything. Would that be all for the moment?” Captain Kirk asked while he browsed through the list to which you answered with a shot “Yes, Sir”

You just wanted to leave the bridge when Captain Kirk spoke again “Mister Chekov, unless I am mistaken your shift is finished. Would you please accompany Miss [Y/L/N) to her quarters. And give her a little tour while you’re at it. The Enterprise is quiet big and we don’t want her to get lost again”. Of course the Captain noticed that you were lost. Why else would you be so late and in the company of another officer.  
You could already feel your cheeks getting hot again, when Mister Chekov got out of his chair and walked towards you. Of course you heard the stories about the Russian whiz kid who was the navigator of the best spaceship with only seventeen years. But what the stories didn’t tell was how cute he is. “Hello, my name is Pavel Chekov”, he introduced himself even though the Captain already said his name.  
“I know”, was all you said not even noticing how stupid that sounds. But it was the truth. Everybody who studied at Starfleet knows this crew. “Good, zen let’s get zis ‘tour’ going”, he suggested with a big smile. If you didn’t know he was from Russia before you would know now because of his adorable accent. You nodded and followed him on the tour.

And for the next two weeks you two were inseparable. Every moment he was free from his work as navigator, he spent with you. The two of you talked about everything. He told you about everything. He told you a lot about himself, the Enterprise and its mechanics, while claiming that nearly everything on board was ‘inwented in Russia’.  
You told him everything about yourself, that you named you transport ship Albatross even if only actual spaceships got names, how you always wanted to be a space pilot and that even if you technically fulfilled this dream you were not happy. You told him that you wanted to be on the Enterprise but just didn’t make the cut  
It have been just two weeks you spent on the Enterprise but still a strong friendship formed between the two of you.

Everything seemed to be perfect until the day you feared arrived. Your broken engine, the only reason you were still on board, was fixed. To put it simple your stay on this ship was now over. Meaning that you had to leave your newly found friends and go back to your boring days as a fancy delivery girl.

You were already beside your transport ship when the doors suddenly opened. Chekov, who seemed to be out of breath, ran towards you. You did not tell him that you were leaving, not wanting to say goodbye because you knew you would just start to cry like a baby.

“Why did you not tell me you are leaving? If it was not for ze Keptin I would not have known it until you were gone”, he asked you, clearly upset with your dishonesty.

“I-..I just didn’t want to say goodbye. I’m not good at this.” you stuttered. Even though you tried your best, you couldn’t stop the tears falling down your cheeks which lead to you getting pulled into a firm hug and him promising you that it is not a goodbye forever, that you will meet again and that you can always video. Not wanting to let go you just nodded, while brushing away your tears.

You do not know for how long you two just stood in the hangar embracing each other, but when he let you go you saw that he also had tears in his eyes.  
“Goodbye Pavel”, you said, trying not to sob so it would not be harder for both of you before you opened the ship’s door. Waving one last time you entered you ship before you flown away, hoping his promise would fulfill soon.


	2. Something Special Part 2 (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

It has been one and a half years since you saw Chekov the last time. One and a half years of constantly writing each other, video chatting. Despite the short amount of time you spent together, the friendship that formed was still there and stronger than ever.

Just thinking about all those late night talks you shared made you smile. You cherished each and every memory you got share with him. Talking to him about almost everything, not caring if the other one fell asleep while doing so, because it only meant waking up to see each other again.   
Yesterday evening he told you, while you were chatting as usual, that they would reach Yorktown in a few hours. He was looking forward to finally having some free time and privacy. Something, that is not a given on a mission like his.

You were excited to hear this, since you were currently stationed at Yorktown. You were here, because a lot of the really specific and important parts, for the spaceships you deliver to, were built here. Yorktown itself was kind of like a second home for you. You decided it would be a good idea to surprise the navigator when the Enterprise lands.

It would only take minutes for the first crew members to walk on the very path you are standing right now. There was no way you would wait longer than necessary to see your best friend again and that you were here to surprise him made it only better.

So you waited looking at all those brave crew members, who were lucky enough to experience the unknown space, walking past you, while also keeping an eye out for Pavel.

And then you saw the oh so familiar curly mop of dirty blond hair. Your heart started to race and suddenly you were as nervous as on the day you first set foot on the Enterprise, no even worse! You wanted to say something, but not a single word left your mouth. To put it simply, you were overwhelmed. Frozen, like a stone statue. You have waited so long for this moment, and now that it’s finally here you couldn’t even say his name. 

You watched him, how he talked to his friend Hikaru with a big smile, when the pilot suddenly pointed at you. Pavel, who recognized you, stopped smiling for a second before he started to grin like the goofball you knew.

When he reached you, he swept you off your feet, twirling around with you in his arms. You could not control your emotions and actually felt some tears roll down your cheeks.   
“Surprise Pasha”, you said with a teary voice, but not because you were sad, no quite the opposite, you were so damn happy to see him in person again.

“I am so happy to see you again [Y/N]. I have so much to tell you”, he answered, holding you close to himself. Enjoying the feeling of having your best friend at your side again, you didn’t notice the people looking at both of you until you heard someone cough.   
Letting go of Pavel, but still standing close to him, you looked at the source of the cough. It was the grinning Captain surrounded by Chekov’s friends.

“What a cute reunion. Mr. Chekov, we’re going to our hotel, you can come back later but don’t rush yourself. Enjoy this for as long as you can”, he spoke patting Pavel’s shoulder before he and the others walked off.   
As soon as you were alone, you looked at him. He was still smiling. His eyes, which were the most beautiful blue, were shining so bright.

“Pasha, let’s go eat something. I bet you haven’t had any actual, none replicated, food for a long time and I know just the perfect café. They even have the ptichye moloko cake you told me about. But I guess it’s not as good as the ones in Russia” you suggested smiling and linked your arms together as he nodded grinning.

On the way to the café you talked about everything that came into your minds. Talking about the memories you shared on board of the Enterprise and what changed. Who got together and whatnot. Pavel had been, a gentleman, opening the door for you and even paying for your cup of tea and piece of cake.

He enjoyed it far too much to steal pieces of your dessert when he thought you weren’t looking, only to reply “But I paid for it and it’s really delicious” while pouting. And even though you tried, you couldn’t stay angry at him for long, so you shared your cake.

Whenever he told you something about the mission, what amazing planets they visited and what strange but exciting species they’ve met, you felt a little bit sad. You didn’t want to tell him how much you envied him. He was living his dream and you, you were stuck in a job that you didn’t mind, but never really loved.

The mood was lifting when he started to tell you about the prank wars they had. How Kirk once came to the bridge in a crop top version of his shirt, because someone (it was Scotty) had been angry at him for always breaking the coffee machine.

When you started to tell him about your work you expected him to be bored, but he wasn’t, he actually seemed to be interested in what you had to say. He even asked you questions, for god’s sake!

Neither of you noticed how it turned dark outside, until the shop owner told you that they would close up now. It was strange, but time always flies by when you talked with him. Leaving the café, he linked your arms and walked you back to your hotel, because he wants to make sure you get home safe. The view from Yorktown was quite a sight, it seemed the stars are shining brighter here.

While holding onto his arm, he pointed at every star far away, he visited or just knew the name of. Some of them sounded made up, but you didn’t tell him that. The way back to your hotel took twice as long as you usually needed, but you had by far better company than normally so it didn’t matter that your feet hurt.   
Pavel insisted to walk you to your room and when you reached your door you didn’t want him to leave, afraid it would take again 1 ½ years to see him.

“Pasha, do you want to come inside? I would like to hear more about how you defeated Sulu at fencing” you asked shyly. It wasn’t exactly a lie, you really are interested in this story, but it wasn’t the truth either, since it wasn’t the reason why you wanted him to stay. But you couldn’t just tell him that you were afraid he would leave you again.

“Of course, it is indeed a story that must be told. The Captain would say it’s legendary”, he replied with a big smile on his face.

As soon as you two sat comfortably on your couch, you felt at ease again. He seemed to enjoy all of this as much as you do. You constantly feared that he would find someone better than you and just leave you behind.  
That he would forget about you. And even though you knew it was something Pavel would never do, he was just too good, you still have this inner voice telling you that you are annoying him. But every time you talked to him, the voice went silent.

“Wait. You really haven’t seen the new Galactic Wars movie? Pasha we need to watch it right now! It was just so good!” you stated as you started the movie. The Galactic movie series was something you bonded on right away and some nights you two would just talk about your favorite scenes or what you guys love about it.

While watching the movie you two talked a bit about it. What scenes were just ridiculous or what was extremely great. And when the father of the protagonist died both of you had tears in your eyes.

Once you had finished that movie you started the next. And so the evening went on until you fell asleep with your head on his shoulder.

Pavel didn’t mind it at all. He put an arm around you and just kept watching the movie instead of standing up, since it meant to wake you up. You deserved to rest, and he had to admit that you look really adorable when you’re asleep.

But as the night went by he had to go. He needed sleep as well, since he had to finish a lot of paperwork the next day. With a heavy heart he started to give you a soft nudge to wake you.

“[Y/N/N], wake up Ангелочек. I have to go to my hotel”, he spoke softly while he tried his best to wake you in the gentlest way possible.

You started to rub your eyes as you woke up, just to see his soft smile and his eyes shining so bright in the dim light of the television.

“I’m sorry. I fell asleep”, you apologized while trying to stay awake.

“Don’t worry [Y/N]. Go back to sleep, I will just let myself out”, he said as he stood up. But instead of going back to sleep you stood up yourself to walk him to the door.

“See you soon, Pasha”, you mumbled as you hugged him. The hug lasted longer than you usual hugs, since none of you wanted to let this moment end. You both wanted nothing more, than just to keep each other company, falling asleep next to each other, but he had to go.

“Good night, Ангелочек”, he replied with a gentle smile before he left your room and closed the door behind himself. Too tired to do much more you went back to the couch and fell asleep, dreaming about exploring the unknown space with him.

Ангелочек - Russian for ‘little angel’ or ‘a person seen as being particularly innocent or angelic’


	3. A sweet surprise (Nyota Uhura/Reader)

The sun was nearly blinding, you couldn’t see a cloud in the sky, and you actually heard some birds chirping. You were strolling aimlessly through the streets of San Francisco just wanting to enjoy the nice weather, when you came across a sign that caught your attention:

‘Today your barista is:

1\. Hella fucking gay

2\. Desperately single

For you drink today I recommend:

You to give me your number’

Next to the text was a badly drawn stick figure.  
How desperate does someone have to be to write this!  
Thinking about it, you definitely had nothing against a nice cup of coffee.  
With a big smile on your face you opened the door and were greeted by the most beautiful woman you ever saw. You wondered how someone like her can be single.

 

You approached the counter and read her name tag `Nyota Uhura`.  
“Welcome to café Enterprise. May I take your order?” the woman asked, smiling at you. Your head felt completely empty and you feared to choke on your words. She literally took your breath away! Nervously you started to look at the menu, which was full of different kind of mixtures you never heard of, before you heard yourself saying “May I have one black coffee to go, please” even though coffee without at least 3 teaspoons of sugar and some cream grossed you out. At least you didn’t forget your manners.

 

Waiting for her to finish your cup you took a look around the café. It was a beautiful yet modern looking shop, really clean and well-lit. You could imagine working in a shop like this.  
“Here you go. One hot cup of coffee and here is your receipt” said the barista and interrupted your train of thought. You responded with a short ´Thank you` and gave her the money.  
And there it was. The perfect moment.  
You took the pen from the counter as well as your receipt and wrote your name and number on the paper, before you handed it back to her. Saying you were nervous about her answer was an understatement. You were anxious!

The woman looked confused for a moment, before starting to laugh. Of course! Why would a girl like her be interested in you! Well, it was worth a try.  
“Wow. Thank you, but the message outside isn’t about me. It’s about my co-worker Jim, who is on break right now” Nyota explained still smiling. 

Okay that was a bit embarrassing. “I…I’m sorry. I just thought…”, you stammered an excuse, as she interrupted you.

“But, I’m also bi and single, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep your number [Y/N]”.

You had to be dreaming. You’re asleep and she was just part of your imagination.

You took the piece of paper, still disbelieving that this is actually happening. “Uh… yeah, yeah! I’m still interested”, you babbled as you put the paper in your bag. If you are really dreaming, which you were hopefully not, then you wouldn’t mind to never wake up again. “Then I’ll see you soon [Y/N]”, she replied with a smile that caused your cheeks to warm up.

“Yeah, see you soon”, you said while grabbing your coffee. You left the café afterwards with a huge smile on your face. As you took your first sip you remembered how awful pure coffee tastes, but thinking about seeing Nyota again, made it somehow taste sweeter.


	4. Overcoming Fears (Leonard McCoy/Reader)

It have been two successful weeks of ‘playing’ hide and seek with the medical team of the Enterprise. The annual physical examination had begun and you were one of the lucky guys who had your appointment on the first day.   
Well, you should have had it on the first day, but you successfully managed to avoid it.  
There is no way you would go voluntarily to the medbay. But today, luck wasn’t on your side.  
Just as you were working on improving the warp drive, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Since you have not been expecting anyone you winced. As you turned around you saw the devil himself. Not really the devil, of course, but it was a clearly pissed of Doctor McCoy, which is just as bad as the devil. He found you at last and there was no way of escape.

“There you are, Miss [Y/N]. We have been looking for you for quite some time now. You missed your physical examination, but that you are aware of. Follow me, please” he spoke harshly, letting you know that it was not a friendly suggestion but an order. There was no other way than to admit your defeat and following him to the sickbay.  
Silently, you endured most of the physical examination until he took out the hypospray. “Tell me what made you think you could run away from this, kid. It’s like it’s something bad or painful like an operation, just a little check up” he asked while writing something down on his PADD. There was no reason to lie, but still you were embarrassed when you looked at him.

“I know that it is not a good reason or an excuse, but to be honest those hyposprays hurt like hell, Sir” you confessed. God, it is embarrassing enough that you were afraid of them, but you ran away for two weeks because of some stupid hypo like a child.

You expected him to laugh at you, telling you to grow up, but none of that happened. Instead, he simply took his stool and sat down in front of you. Oh no! Is he going to lecture you?!   
“Listen up, kid. Don’t tell anyone that I told you this, but did you know that even the Captain himself is afraid of those hypos?” he explained to you, his voice being so soothing that it immediately calmed you down.  
But you could not believe what he said. Captain James Tiberius Kirk being afraid of hypos? No way! He is one of the, if not the bravest person you know.

McCoy seemed to know what was going on in your head, because he continued his speech, “I know, unbelievable! But also very, very true. The first time he got on board the Enterprise, it was not entirely legal. I had to run after him with a hypospray, because he was to stubborn to take his MEDs.  
It was not completely bad. He saved all our asses, but still. You see, what I’m trying to tell you is that the best of us have fears. But in the end, we have to learn to overcome them.” he finished and for a second there was a smile on his face. You never heard or saw this side of the chief medical officer, it was endearing!

“We’re done here.” he spoke sounding like his usual dry self. You wanted to protest, clearly he forgot the hypo you were here for, when you felt a slight tingling on the back of your neck.  
Did he really…? McCoy looked at you, holding an empty hypospray in his hand, and a smug expression. “Didn’t hurt a bit, right.” he stated.

You couldn’t do anything else besides nodding. With a smile on your face you stand up, ready to leave, when you heard his voice again.

“Just one thing. Don’t run away from your next physical again. The captain is already enough work for me.” he ordered which caused you to grin. “Of course, Sir” you responded slightly joking before leaving the medbay to get back to work and maybe, just maybe, teasing the captain about his fear of hypos the next time he’s around. Of course without disclosing from who you got it.


	5. A lucky outcome (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Working on the bridge does have its advantages. You were envied by other Starfleet members, because everyone wants to work on the federation’s best spaceship, the Enterprise, especially at the control station.  
You always knew the newest gossip, since the Captain himself is really interested in everybody else’s lives, which made work really exciting. But, for you, that was not why you loved to work here.

The reason why was more selfish. You enjoy working on the bridge that much, mainly because it gives you the chance to see your crush, Pavel Chekov, the whiz kid, Starfleet’s youngest navigator, the smartest person you ever met and by far the cutest, every day.

So young but already saved thousands of souls while working on the Enterprise. A lot people think that the Captain is the most important person on the crew, this may be true, but he would be hamstrung without his crew.

Another perk of working on the bridge was that you were always invited to the weekly meet ups the crew had. After you started your job as a communication officer under Lieutenant Uhura, you befriended most of her friends.

Today, though, you wished you weren’t so close with the bridge crew. When Chekov confessed at yesterday’s shift that he never played Truth or Dare, you suspected that Kirk would do everything in his power so that his best navigator experiences one ‘important part’ of growing up.

So there you were, sitting on the floor of the Captain’s bedroom with all your friends, including your crush, playing this very silly game. So far you had heard about McCoys worst date ever, which included a woman whose nose started to bleed during a kiss.   
You had seen Scotty make a breath taking impression of Kirk, breath taking because you and everyone else was laughing so hard that it hurt. Kirk chose a dare which had him putting ice cubes in his underwear and make a facial expression you will never forget.

And now it is Jims turn to ask you a question, and since you were the reason why he had ice cubes in his pants and a worried McCoy telling him to change his clothes so he doesn’t get an infection, you knew it was going to be one hell of a question.

After thinking about it for a second you decided to go for a dare. Surely he would not order you too do something dangerous or to embarrassing.

“So [Y/N], I dare you to kiss Pavel”, he said looking smugly at you. Your mind went completely black. No way. Did he know that you have a major crush on your best friend or did he just want to tease you? As everyone in the room look at you, waiting for your reaction, you could feel your cheeks getting really hot.

You could not kiss your crush in front of everyone, especially not when he does not even feel the same way. You could just not bear to be in the same room as them.

“No”, was all you responded before you stood up and left the room, ignoring the voices of your friends. How could they expect you to kiss someone for a dare!

You stomped your way through the floors, but instead of going to your own room you went to the observatory room. It is one of your favourite places on the ship, since there is rarely anyone here and you love to watch the stars or planets.

So there you are now. Sitting on the floor of the observatory watching the stars and trying to find an excuse why you left the room that didn’t include admitting your feeling for Chekov, when you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder.

Behind you stood Pavel with a worried face. How did he find you so fast?

“[Y/N] is eweryzing okay? I’m really sorry zat Kirk is such an asshat”, he said, sitting down next to you. He was trying to comfort you and it worked. You were smiling at him, mainly because he said ‘asshat’, something you never heard him say.

“I know zat you would never kiss someone you don’t hawe feelings for”, he added, smiling, but somehow the smile felt fake. He almost looked disappointed. His normally bright blue eyes looked dull, something you barely saw on him. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same.

You gathered all your courage, hoping you did not misread the situation, and said while looking at the stars “Does that mean you would have kissed me if I had feelings for you?”

Feeling his eyes on you, you turned you face to him. “Cause if you have feelings for me, then I would kiss you”, you said boldly, hoping he would get what you meant.

He stared at you with a mixture of disbelief and hope. “I-, I do have feelings for you [Y/N]”, he stuttered as he started to blush. Is this really happening? Both of you having feelings for each other? You couldn’t control your emotions and started to smile.

“Then it will be okay if I…” you whispered as you leaned towards him while brushing his cheek slightly. He nodded lightly, looking all nervous, even though it was definitely not his first kiss. You found it endearing that he couldn’t even say a word as simple as a `Yes´. Softly you tilted your head as your lips met in a chaste kiss.

The kiss was everything you needed at the moment. Warm, gentle and soothing. And when your lips parted, both of you were smiling. “Would you like to go on a date wiz me?” he asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

With a big smile on your face you nodded before you rested your head on his shoulder. “I would love to” you responded as he put an arm around you, holding you close to him, while looking at the stars.


	6. Come fly with me (Hikaru Sulu/Reader)

Flying a plane is a simple task for you. You already have a pilot license back on earth, which allows you to fly whenever you want. Flying a space ship on the other hand is something completely different, especially if the ship in question is the Enterprise, one of the federation’s best but also most advanced space crafts.

But oh how you wanted to learn to do so! Lucky you, you have one of Starfleet’s best pilot as a friend, who quite often offered you to teach the basics on you how to fly the Enterprise. And today was the perfect day to teach you.

Your crew was on its way back to Yorktown. They just finished exploring the unknown nebula and needed to report what you found back there, when Hikaru came to the medbay with a huge grin on his face. “Hey [Y/N], you remember when you told me that it’s your dream to pilot the Enterprise? Guess what, your dream comes true, right now! The Captain said if I instruct you, you can try it, so get up and follow me!” he exclaimed excited as he grabbed your hand to drag you to the bridge.

You mouthed an excuse to your Chief Officer McCoy, before you left the sickbay, following your best friend to the control station, where you were greeted by the crew.

“I hope you’re not planning to crash my ship, Miss [Y/N]”, the Captain said jokingly while you made your way to the control column, also known as a yoke. As you sat down you saw the small picture of Demora, Hikaru’s daughter. She really is a cute girl. You were looking forward to seeing her again.

“Of course not, Captain”, you answered in a mocking voice as you sat down, your friend sitting down next to you. The lesson in piloting the Enterprise was a lot of fun. Hikaru took his time to explain you everything you needed to know and it didn’t bother him to repeat parts you didn’t get the first time.

You didn’t realize how long you were flying the Enterprise, until Mr. Chekov, the young navigator, told you that you would reach Yorktown soon. You and Sulu switched places for him to land the ship. You watched Sulu taking the control column, when your Captain said: “Good job Miss [Y/N]”. Getting praised by him made you smile.

“Thank you, Sir. Maybe I can be the pilot in a few years”, you replied, knowing that it sounded like you wanted Hikaru’s job. “And I think Mr. Sulu would make an excellent nurse” you added grinning. As Hikaru looked playfully angry at you, you left the bridge to get ready for the upcoming landing.


	7. A pair of idiots (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Today was one of the most exhausting days you experienced on board of the Enterprise so far. You were part of the away mission team that had to go on an uncharted planet.  
Even though the scans said that there was no sign of any life forms on the planet, your team was attacked by some sort of alien species. If Chekov, your best friend and secret crush, hadn’t been there, you surely wouldn’t have survived.

As the strange, cat-like species had surrounded you with no escape route or any weaponry to protect yourself, he teleported onto the planet and saved your live by stunning them with his phaser.

You never had been more relieved to see him. And he looked incredibly attractive with that phaser in his hands, his face all concentrated as he took you by your hand, shouting into his communicator that they should get both of you out of here.

The crew teleported both of you back on board. Immediately they apologized that they could not beam you up before and explained that the reason was that the alien creatures were in too close proximity to you and it would have meant to beam those on board too.

You left the transporter room, understanding that the lives of many are more important than the life of one single person, and went back to your own room so you could shower the dirt and blood of you.

Pavel, still worried about you, said that you should come to his room as soon as you are finished showering.

You got under the shower, not questioning what could be so important that it couldn’t wait so long, and enjoyed the hot water on your skin as well as the feeling of comfort that came with being clean.

Once you were finished and had put on some clean clothes, you went to Chekov’s dorm. You two were so close friends that he told you his code, so you could always let yourself in, which you did and were immediately greeted by him. But you didn’t expect him to just wear a towel around his hips.

As close as you were, you never had seen him like this.

His skin still slightly wet from the shower, he seemed to have taken just a minute ago. Water was dripping down from his curly locks onto his shoulder, but he did not seem to mind that.

“[Y/N] zat was quick! Just giwe me a minute so I can put on some clothes. Make yourself at home, as always” he beamed as he disappeared with a few clothes in his hands in the bathroom. So you waited for him, frozen like a statue, and with cheeks that got hotter with every second.

You could not make unseen what you just saw. His face looked so innocent and young, but his body showed that he was good shape. To get over your crush seemed impossible now even more than ever.

“So [Y/N], I want to talk to you about somezing really serious”, he said, interrupting your train of thoughts, and looking all stern at you. Oh no! Did he know about your feelings?! You never told him, because you did not want to risk your friendship.

“Listen, I know working as a science ensign means zat you need to inwestigate everyzing but you need to stop going on those missions! They are far too dangerous! You could have died today, if I didn’t disobeyed my orders and beamed down to save you. I know I’m in no position to order you around, but…but I couldn’t stand losing you. Солнышко моё, Не могу жить без тебя” he confessed with tears in his eyes.  
Even though you did not understand Russian you knew what he meant.

“Pasha, I’m so sorry. Don’t cry because of me” you said, trying to comfort him by stroking over his back. You weren’t worth his tears. Seeing him like this, it broke your heart. You never wanted to see him like this again.

“No Ангелочек, you don’t understand! I don’t know what I should do without you in my liwe [Y/N]. I lowe you”, he blurted out. His face giving away that it was an accident. Tears were falling down his face and he was shaking.

“I’m sorry. You should not-…I didn’t want you to know about my feelings…“, he stuttered as he noticed what he said but you interrupted him.

“Pasha… I feel the same way about you. But I can’t promise you that I’ll never go on an away mission, it’s my job after all, but I can promise you that I won’t go if you aren’t by my side” you confessed also crying as you pulled him into a hug.  
You don’t know how long you two were just hugging and comforting each other, but it did not matter.

With shaking hands, he softly pulled you into a desperate kiss. It wasn’t perfect, far too wet from both of your tears, but it was everything you both needed right now.  
As you broke the kiss you were both smiling.

“We are just a pair of idiots, aren’t we?” you stated, brushing away the tears from his face. Pavel just nodded before he pulled you towards his bed, where you fell asleep, knowing that the other would be save and still here in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солнышко моё, Не могу жить без тебя - Russian for ‘My sun, I can not live without you’  
> Ангелочек - Russian for ‘little angel’ or ‘a person seen as being particularly innocent or angelic’


	8. Stranded Part 1 (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Since you were science officer, away missions were something usual for you.  
And normally they were rather easy. Go to a planet, collect samples of the flora and fauna, record the data and analyse it on board of the Enterprise. But the last mission was a complete failure.

From the moment the mission started, everything that could go wrong did. Instead of landing on an empty part of the planet you landed in a lake. Of course your team members found this hilarious, well, everyone except Chekov, your best friend for whom you definitely don’t have any feelings… nope… None! He helped you out of the lake, but your clothes were soaked nevertheless.

You started to collect samples, while ignoring the cold, when you noticed that everybody else was gone besides you and Pavel. They already finished their work and did not even wait for the both of you. Rude.

When you tried to contact the crew on board of the ship, wanting to go back and put on some warm clothes, no one answered. You lost the signal of the Enterprise and now you were stuck on this planet, alone with your crush.  
Perfect! It was so typical that something like this happened to you! Tears already started to form in your eyes, when Chekov put a hand on your shoulder.

“I don’t zink it is healthy to wear wet clothes. I always hawe spare clothes wiz me, since normally I’m the one who falls into water”, he explained with a big smile on his face as he handed you his spare clothes. God, how can anyone expect you not to fall for someone who is this cute and such a gentleman!

Returning his smile you took the clothes and looked for a place where you could change, but you didn’t see one He seemed to have noticed you looking around, because his face started to get all red.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll turn away and won’t look! I promise!”, he said all flustered and put his right hand on his heart, before he turned around as promised. You started to put off your wet dress and put his dry and surprisingly comfortable clothes on, knowing that he is far too nice to actually look at you while you change. After you finished changing you tapped his shoulder softly.

“Thank you, Pasha. Let’s find a place where we can stay until those idiots can beam us on board again“, you suggested with a slight smile on your face.

You weren’t happy about this situation, but you could at least make the best out of it.  
It could have been far worse. You could have stranded on a dangerous planet with hostile life forms ready to kill you. But instead you are on one of the most beautiful planets you have seen so far. With a beautiful lake, an enormous forest and your best friend.

“да, let’s see zis as a day off” he answered, grinning like the goofball you know.

And so your ‘day off’ started. While you wrung your wet clothes and put them on a stone to dry, Pavel collected wood for a fire. As smart as your best friend is, you had to light the fire, since he didn’t know how.

When the suns started to set, both of you sat around the fire. In Pavel’s backpack that he seemed to always carry with him when he went on away missions, was some dry food and some water so neither of you would dehydrate nor starve while you waited.

It might sound crazy, but you never had so much fun on your days off before. You and Chekov talked while watching the fire. Some gossip, some bad jokes, but most of the most part you talked about yourselves. You tried really hard to repress the thought that all this was almost like a date. The romantic fire, sleeping under the free sky, gazing the stars, just the two of you.

The longer you were on this planet the colder it got. Pavel had to get up twice to get new wood so the flames wouldn’t go out. You tried to contact the Enterprise again, with no luck. You already started to shiver, but you were too stubborn to ask your friend for help. The cold didn’t seem to bother him at all, though, probably because he is from Russia and used to the cold.

“[Y/N/N] come here. You are freezing!” he said, looking at you all concerned as he took your hand to pull you closer to him.

You were too cold and too tired to protest, you ended up in the arms of your crush. As you cuddled into the heat of Pavel, you fell asleep, only to wake up a few hours later, hearing voices.

Still sleepy you took your communicator answering the voices.

“Hello… Yes, I can hear you, Sir. Yes, Ensign Chekov and I are still stranded on the planet. Both of us are alright. When can you beam us up?” you asked, your voice raspy from your slumber. The last thing you wanted to do was to wake him up, when he still holds you in his arms. This situation was already too embarrassing.

When they told you to only have to wait five more minutes you exhaled relieved, before you put your communicator away. But the slight movement did what you tried to prevent, Pavel started to wake up.

“Ангелочек, go back to sleep” he mumbled as he pulled you closer, still half-asleep. You didn’t know what the Russian word meant, but it felt like a compliment or at least something really sweet.

“Pavel, you need to wake up. The crew will beam us up in a few minutes” you answered with your cheeks all hot. It felt amazing, being close to him, but you had to remind yourself that he only did that because you were cold, not because he had any feelings for you.

He looked awake as soon as he heard what you said and when he noticed how close you two were, his whole face got red.

“I am so sorry, [Y/N/N]”, he apologized and put his hands away from you, so you could stand up. It was kind of cute how flustered he is.

“It’s okay Pasha”, you replied with a slight smile as you got up and helped him on his feet.  
At this moment, your communicator went on again and you heard Mr. Scott himself apologizing for the problems and that he is going to beam both of you up.

One second you were on the planet, the next you stood in the transporter room. You gathered all your courage and turned to Chekov, who was looking at you.  
“You are really warm, like a huge pillow. If you want we can repeat that sometime again” you suggested, winking at him before you left, to go to your lab, ignoring the stares you got for wearing a yellow uniform instead of your normal blue one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангелочек - Russian for ‘little angel’ or ‘a person seen as being particularly innocent or angelic’  
> да - Russian for Yes


	9. Stranded Part 2 (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

You were cursed. That was the only reason plausible reason why this was happening again. The incident on your last away mission with your best friend was almost forgotten, as well as you flirty comment once you were back on board. Hikaru and Uhura would sometimes still tease you about wearing Chekov uniform, but besides that everything was as it was before.

So when the captain ordered you to be part of the next away mission team, you didn’t think anything bad. You had been part of a few after the incident and everything went just fine, but Pavel wasn’t part of them…so maybe he was cursed?

One of you had to be and that’s for sure! There was no other reason why the two of you were yet again stranded on a planet. And this time it was even worse. Instead of the beautiful garden Eden like planet you were aground on an ice planet and this wasn’t an understatement. Not just some beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky. There was white everywhere and the possibility of some kind of predator was high.

All of this had started once you landed. You and Chekov were team mates for this mission, having to collect data for the Federation, as usual. They presumed that this planet had some useful resources hidden deep under those thick layers of frozen ground and snow. This time everybody should have been beamed back aboard at the same time, but somehow Pavel and you weren’t on board.

Immediately you took your communicator talking to a confused Scotty, who was sure that everything worked fine but somehow they couldn’t get ahold of both of you. This means you had to stay yet again on a possible dangerous planet alone, waiting for help. What made everything even better was, that a blizzard was heading towards your location. Thanks to Spock, you found some shelter.

And here you are. Sitting close enough to feel each other’s warmth without touching. It was awkward.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]”, Pavel said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. As you examined him you noticed, that he wasn’t looking at you, instead he stared at the frozen wall of the cave that was your shelter. His whole body was shaking, but he tried to hide it. Without success.

Since the mission should have ended after an hour at most, he wore his normal uniform, while you out on a fluffy and warm coat, gloves and a woven cap that Scotty gave you as a birthday present.

At this rate he would be in a fatal condition once you get beamed up.

“There is no need to feel sorry. It wasn’t your fault, both of us seemed to be pursued by bad luck”, you explained, while you took of your gloves and cap before you slipped them on him.

“Don’t even try to argue with me, Pasha. You are going to be dead before we are even back at the Enterprise, if you don’t let me help you”, you ordered, before you sat down on his lap, ignoring your flaming hot cheeks, as you hugged him.

Only now you noticed how cold he really was. Why did he not say anything? This could get serious really fast!

Instantly you took off your coat, so you could use it as a blanket for both of you. For once your preference to get your clothes one size bigger than you need was a life saver.

“T-Zank you, [Y/N]. You truly are an Ангелочек”, he stuttered, snuggling into the provisional blanket. Carefully you took his hands into yours, rubbing them so they would get warm again.

“You’re welcome, although I always thought cold doesn’t get to you….wait what does Ангелочек mean? You called me that the last time too”, you chattered, but looked at him curious, ignoring the fact that the foreign word sounded so bad with your accent.

He seemed to get warmer, because his cheeks turned slightly pink. It suited him. He may look cute now, but you know that you don’t want him as your enemy. He was nearly as smart as Spock and this means a lot. Pavel alone saved the asses of Scotty and the Captain, when Khan attacked the ship. He is a force that should not be messed with.

“I could say ze same if I had a fluffy coat like you. Zis planet is far colder than my home… Ангелочек… it means that you are an angel? My own little guardian angel”, he confessed, clearly nervous, but the shaking wasn’t because of that. He was in pain.

Just as you tried to think about what to do against frostbite and how to prevent them, when your communicator went on again.

“Scotty, you are just the person I needed to hear. Please tell me you fixed the transporter. Pasha isn’t clothed for staying here overnight. He is already hypothermic“, you said, silently praying that they would beam the two of you up. And for what seemed the first time on a mission you had luck! You only had to stand up and get out of the cave, then they beamed you up.

Immediately you jumped on your feet, pulling Pavel on his. After you gave him your coat completely not accepting resistance, you took his hand into yours and guided him out of the cave. In the bright light of day, you could really see how ill he looked. Who knows how he would have looked like, if Scotty hadn’t been able to fix the transporter in time?

It took only a few seconds, before you were back on the Enterprise and were instantly greeted by Doctor McCoy you dragged both of you to the medbay. He seemed angry, but not as angry as you thought he would have been.

You waited patiently to get treated. Pavel was priority number one! You didn’t even wanted to get any attention until he was safe.

After what felt like mere minutes, Bones entered the room, examining your body. You expected him to rant, but instead he was said something you never expected from him.

“Good job, [Y/L/N]. For a science officer, you did the right thing and used the resources you had to take care of your patient. Ever thought about working a bit here in sickbay? You would make a good nurse and an even greater doctor”, he complimented you, as he injects you with a hypo to regulate your body heat.

“I would love too!… But sir, is Pavel alright? He looked so pale… like he was barely alive”, you mumbled, trying not to let on how much you cared for your best friend.

It didn’t work. Leonard was looking at you with a smirk that could only mean that he knew about your feelings.

“Well, since you will be doing an internship here you could get into his room and look if he needs anything. You are just as healthy as you have been before and I need to take care of the more difficult tasks, like getting our stupid Captain down here for his physical”, he implied, patting your shoulder slightly before he left you alone in the room.

You waited a few seconds, collecting your courage, before you walked to the patient room where he was lying. As quiet as possibly, you opened the door, hoping he was asleep, but it seems like you are out of luck again. His big bight turquoise eyes were fixed on you. He looked a lot healthier than a few hours ago, you noticed.

“Hey Pasha…”, you spoke, barely louder than a whisper, as you walked towards him. With a weak smile he offered you a seat, which you accepted silently. For a few minutes no one said anything. You needed time to progress the fact that he was safe. You never felt this relieved before in your life.

Only as his hand was on your cheek you noticed that you started to cry. Pavel, the one who nearly died on the mission, was comforting you. This felt so good but was so wrong!

“I’m sorry… I’m just so relieved that you are here”, you stuttered with a smile.

“You know… nearly dying made me realize a lot of things. How short life is and that anyzing can happen, so I intend to do what makes me happy and I won’t let opportunities go by… so моя Ангелочек would you like to go out on a date wiz me? Possible somewhere nice and warm, far away from this icy planet?”, he asked, holding your hand gently.

You looked at him completely shocked. Never would you have expected this to happen. All those years pinning after him, were a waste of time. He felt the same.

“I would love too! But first let me take care of you, моя Ангелочек”, you replied enthusiastically, trying to repeat the endearment in Russian but completely failing. But he didn’t mind at all. He rather found it adorable and made a mental note to teach you his mother tongue, if you wanted to.

“Okay, Doctor [Y/L/N]”, he joked, letting you take care of him without arguing, while he daydreamed about what he should plan for the date. And for time in your life everything seemed perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангелочек - Russian for ‘little angel’ or ‘a person seen as being particularly innocent or angelic’   
> моя - Russian for ‘my’ or ‘mine’


	10. Nice to meet you (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Working on a spaceship has always been a dream of yours. And when you got accepted at the Starfleet Academy, this dream finally came true. You worked really hard, sometimes you barely slept or ate, just to become a communication Ensign and in the future maybe even a chief communication officer. There is nothing wrong with reaching for the stars.

As soon as you graduated from the academy you were assigned to a ship. But not just any ship, you have the honour to work on the Enterprise, the federation’s best ship. And to top that you were working under the supervision of chief communication officer Lieutenant Uhura, one of Starfleet’s best.

Today was your first day on the ship, but also the first day of the new 5-year Mission. To say you were nervous was an understatement, you were anxious!

As you wandered through the corridors you heard some voices that caught you off guard. Mainly because of the way they sounded. Condescending.

Right around the corner were three people. The two of them who wore red suits were rather huge and tacky, while the other one, dressed in yellow, looked rather good.

“Come on, look at this little pup. He is so skinny and tiny. How can he work on the bridge?” said one of them to the other, while patting the third one’s head, clearly without his consent, and to his disapproval.

“You’re right. I mean is he even a man? Looks more like a child to me. A really weak one for sure” mocked the other with a huge grin.

This was enough. You always thought that the people who studied at the Starfleet Academy were smarter than to pick on other people, but this proved you wrong.

You made your way over to them, downright furious, and pushed the redshirts away from the man. “Stop harassing him, you jackasses or I will report you for bullying a crew member!” you yelled out, standing protectively in front of the crew member.

Your threat seemed to be effective, since both of them left the place rather quickly, without saying another word. Immediately you turned around, looking at the person you just protected.

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” you asked the blond man concerned. He seemed surprised about your help, which made you feel sick. Does no one besides you help him?

“да, I’m fine. zank you for your help, Madame. My name is Pavel Chekov” he responded with a bright smile on his face. Damn it! He is really cute and the accent was just adorable. But somehow the name sounded familiar.

“No problem. I can’t stand bullies. I’m [Y/F/N], nice to meet you” you introduced yourself and returned the smile, when you noticed how late it is. First day and you’re already late!

“I am so sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we see each other at lunch. Bye Mr. Chekov”, you said hurried before you ran towards the bridge, hoping you would see Pavel again. But this time under better circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да - Russian for ‘Yes’


	11. Just a dream (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Since the attack from Krall and the crash of the Enterprise things haven’t been easy for you. There was barely a night where you were able to sleep without any trouble. You tried your best to not let it get to you.Most nightmares you had were about the crash itself or that Krall was chasing you.   
You could live with those, because once you woke up, you knew that it was all just a dream and nothing would happened to you. Until tonight. 

Your newest and by far worst nightmare had Chekov, your close friend and crush, as a starring role. You dreamed how he got tortured by Krall, how he took his life and left his dead body on the cold ground, as if he was garbage. You woke up, shaking from that horrible dream, with tears running down your cheeks.   
You knew, it was a nightmare, but you had to make sure it wasn’t the reality. You had to make sure that Pavel was alright, unharmed and safe.Brushing the tears away, you sneaked out of your room and made your way to your friend’s room.   
Thank god no one saw you on your way. It was already embarrassing enough without getting mocked for it.You entered the password for his room before you tiptoed inside. 

The lights were out, making it difficult for you to see anything, but if you were too afraid to turn it on. Since you were in his room quite often, you knew where his bed was and made your way to it.   
And there he was, sleeping soundly, spread out like a starfish, tangled in his sheets, not knowing how shaken you are right now.   
Silently, you sat down on his bed, running your fingers through his curly mob of hair with tears falling down your cheeks. 

He is safe, you repeated over and over again in your head, he is safe.You were so relieved, that you didn’t even noticed that he started to wake up, until you heard his raspy voice.   
“[Y/N/N], what are you doing in my room? … Wait. Why are you crying? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?” he asked, looking all worried at you as he sat up.   
And that made you just lose any control over your emotions. You just let it out. The tears were rolling down your face as you started to sob. You felt so pathetic.“I’m so sorry I woke you, Pasha” you managed to stutter out between your sobs, when you suddenly were pulled into a hug. 

He was stroking your back while he just held you, whispering that everything is alright. You waited until you were sure you could speak without starting to cry again while enjoying the soothing words and calming touch.  
“I- I had a nightmare. Krall was there…he-… he got you and he tortured you and he killed you…and I was so afraid that it wasn’t just part of my imagination. I- I wanted to make sure that the person who I care about the most is safe” you explained.   
You had to pause between the words, because every time you started to talk your voice would break and you would feel the tears welling up in your eyes. Pavel just listened. He gave you all the time you needed and when you said how much you cared about him, he just smiled at you.

“Любимая моя, I’m alright. See. Nothing happened to me. It was all just a dream” he said in a soothing voice as he brushed your tears away. You were already calming down, but still sniffed a bit.

“Pasha, I- I need to say it now or I’ll never do it. I like you more than a friend. I- I don’t know what I should do without you in my life. Please! Please promise me that you will look after yourself. Don’t make my nightmares come true” you nearly begged him, not noticing the tears that were rolling down your cheeks again, until you felt his soft lips kissing them away.

“I promise that I will always come back to you, моя Любимая. I feel the same way, but let us talk about it tomorrow. For now, let’s just sleep” he whispered, kissing your forehead once, before you pulled you into his arms while he laid down again.

Too tired and emotional to respond, you just nodded, before you huddled yourself up against him, knowing for sure that he was alright and would always be there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя Любимая - Russian for ‘my sweetheart’


	12. Where I can follow (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Being in love with your best friend is never easy and you must know it, because you have first-hand experience of it. But this, this was just too much. You could handle your life, knowing that he would never love you.   
That he only saw you as sister. You have to take what you can get, and in this case it means being the best friend of Pavel, repressing you feelings for him and hoping they will be gone one day. You are grateful for the friendship you have. You could do that.  
But seeing him flirt with other woman, however, was just too much for you.

The Enterprise crew was having a little party, the birthday of your superior and friend Scotty. Which meant that there were a lot of drunk people who thought they are God’s gift to woman.But you never thought that your Pasha was one of them. Shamelessly hitting on everyone who passed him, using his Russian charm and his youthful looks to his advantage.   
Usually he was turned down, however today the good God wanted you to suffer. One of your co-workers was clearly happy with the attention she got from your crush. 

Their hands were all over each other, both of them clearly enjoying the moment, and it broke your heart into pieces.  
You couldn’t stand it any longer, walking towards Scotty, with tears welling up, you excused yourself from his party, claiming that you have a headache and would like to go to sleep.   
You could see in his eyes that he noticed something wasn’t right, but he also knew not to overstep his boundaries. So you left the party early and went to sleep, and Pavel, he didn’t even notice you were gone.

On the next day you looked and felt like shit, and hearing your crush talk about the girl he hooked up with made it worse.   
Thank god that the Captain came to you, telling you were part of the away team, for today’s mission, and that you needed to get ready. So you left again after saying “Excuse me, please” and got ready for the mission.  
Nothing unusual, collecting data of some kind of unknown technology, found on an abandoned planet. 

But things turned bad rather fast. The planet wasn’t uninhabited, as the data had said and the inhabitants weren’t peaceful as well.There was a battle, blood everywhere.   
Your supervisor for the mission, a superior whose name you didn’t know, was calling the Enterprise for help, but it was too late for him. 

When the crew finally beamed you up, you were the only survivor and that just barely.  
You were heavily wounded, an arrow kind of artillery piece still stuck inside your chest. You could barely breathe. Everything was blurred. The last thing you heard was a familiar voice, but you were too exhausted to recognize the person, before you passed out. 

When you woke up again, you were in the medbay, feeling like shit. Beside your bed was Pavel, sleeping, but he looked exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes, destroying the image of innocent youth.  
You wanted to get up, when you heard footsteps coming nearer. There was no use of pretending to sleep, McCoy always knew, so you waited and like expected it, was him.   
He seemed positively surprised to see you awake, he even had a slight smile on his face, which he would deny until his dying breath.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. You scared us to death. It wasn’t even sure if you would survive. The arrow was poisoned and you lost a lot of blood, but your little friend here was sure you would make it. Didn’t leave your side for a second.” He explained while examine your wounds.   
“Thanks Dr. McCoy” you replied, your voice weak from being unconscious and not drinking anything.   
You thanked him for the bottle of water he gave you, before he left.

You were laying back, wanting to sleep again, when you noticed that Chekov started to wake up.  
You weren’t in the mood to talk to him, but had no other choice, because the second he saw you awake, you knew you weren’t going to have a single peaceful minute. 

“[Y/N], you are awake! Are you alright? Did McCoy say something to you?” he babbled, looking concerned at you.   
“I am fine, Pavel. You can leave now. There is no need to worry”, was all you replied, your voice hoarse. His face clearly revealing that he doesn’t believe you.   
“Fine? [Y/N/N], you nearly died and don’t look much better now. Don’t lie to me!” he snapped, looking angry at you, which surprised so much that you winced. 

You have never seen him this angry, but you would not let anyone talk to you in that way.  
“Just go away, Chekov! Just leave me be!” you bellowed, too angry with the way he treated you. 

If you could just run away, but no. Of course you had to get injured.   
Tears were welling up, but you didn’t want him to see you cry. 

“Why are you pushing me away, [Y/N]. You haven’t called me Chekov since we became friends… Are we even friends, anymore? Why are you like this?” he asked, in a quiet, hurtful voice.   
Oh no! There is no way this piteousness isn’t going to work.

“Well, maybe we aren’t friends anymore! Just go, Chekov. There is clearly a girl somewhere on this ship waiting for your attention!” you said, not thinking about what you said.   
You just wanted to hurt him, like he hurt you unknowingly so many times. At this point, the tears were just running down your face, but you couldn’t care less.  
You could literally see it in his face, how everything suddenly made sense to him. 

“[Y/N]…Are-… Are you jealous?” he asked, but it was clear that he already knew the answer. There was no reason to deny it. So what? The friendship was already over, why not be honest then?  
“What if I am? It’s not going to change anything. I know that you don’t have any feelings for me and it kills me to see you flirt with everyone! I’m worth more than this. I’m worth to be loved! So leave me alone!”, you confessed.   
It felt indescribable great to finally say it out loud and nothing he can say could hurt you more than you already are.

“[Y/N], you idiot. You should have told me! I would have never flirted with those women if I knew my feelings were reciprocated!” he said while running his hand through his hair. 

“Wait! What do you mean by reciprocated?!” you asked, not believing what you just heard. There was no way that he felt something more than friendship for you.

“What I mean is that I am in love with you since you repaired my PADD two years ago. If I had known that you felt the same way, I would have never flirted with anyone else but you”, he explained himself, smiling at you. He is in love with you.   
All this time your feelings were reciprocated? Oh god! All those years you could have been happy together, if you just had the courage to confess your feelings.

“[Y/N] моя Любимая, if you are okay with it… can I kiss you?” he asked bluntly, while holding your hand. If you were still asleep, you wouldn’t mind not waking up forever.   
You couldn’t say a word so you just nodded with a big smile and tears still falling down your face.  
The kiss was chaste and gentle, but was also a promise, that from now on everything would be better. And when you looked into each other eyes afterwards, you could only see pure love between the two of you. 

“Don’t ever go somewhere, where I can follow, my love”, he whispered before, while running his hands through your hair and you never felt more love than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя Любимая - Russian for ‘my sweetheart’


	13. Highly appreciated (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Being one of the youngest crew members of the Enterprise isn’t always easy. People just assume that, when you do something right, it was because someone else helped you.

They always assumed that some superior fixed it for you or that you found the solution in one of the manuals.

You rarely get some nice words or other any kind of praise for the job you have done. But compared to Ensign Chekov you were the most appreciated person on board. Everyone just expected him to have the solutions for every problem they have, since he is known as ‘the Russian whiz kid’.

That is why you made it your duty to praise your friend and co-worker every time he did something right. Even if it was something small, like handing you a screwdriver, while repairing something on the ship, you always said ‘Thank you’. It was your little private mission, to make him feel appreciated.

That his face got all red and flustered while he sheepishly stuttered a ‘Thank you’ or ‘No problem’, was just the icing on top of an already perfect cake.

What you didn’t expect was that the two of you were soon inseparable friends. He was following you like a shadow, every time he was down in engineering.

It wasn’t long before your other co-workers started to make some mocking comments, claiming that he is following you like a pup. And to be honest, you didn’t mind that at all.

Until the day you were ordered to the bridge, some kind of problem with one of the screens upstairs. It took you mere seconds to find the problem. It was a rather common one, that’s why you asked Chekov to assist you so that he could repair it in the future.

You were explaining the problem to him, how to detect it and later on repair it, while praising him for everything he did right. You didn’t notice how the crew started to whisper, until you were finished with your work.

“It shouldn’t make problems anymore, and if it does Chekov now knows how to repair it himself” you said while stretching, when you noticed the looks they gave you.

“Miss [Y/N], without coming off as rude, you know that Ensign Chekov is not a puppy, do you? There is no need to praise him for everything. “ the Captain said, trying his best to hide his bemusement, but it didn’t work for you. This kind of perspective is the reason why you do all this praising, this and that he is of course doing an amazing job.

“With all due respect, Captain, but you do know that Ensign Chekov is only 21 years old and already an excellent engineer and navigator, constantly learning more and more, so I think it is only logical to praise him for his work. I also noticed, and again with all due respect, Captain, that he isn’t appreciated enough for his work, no, instead it is taken for granted, so I don’t get why you criticize me for something like this” you answered looking rather pissed. Enough is enough. How could it be that you were the only one that notice this?!

Your answer seemed to make them think twice about how they treated their youngest member. There was a minute of complete silence. Chekov himself, seemed uncomfortable with all the attention he got, his cheeks were a bit pink.

“It is, as she said, completely logic, to praise the Ensign for something he has done correctly” agreed Commander Spock, who stood right beside the Captain as usual.

“Duly noted Lieutenant [Y/L/N]”, Kirk said, deep in thought. You could only hope, that they got what you meant. And if not? Well, you would always appreciate him.

“Thank you, Sir”, you replied before you turned to Chekov. The young man wasn’t looking at anyone. He kept staring at his feet. You knew that he would have never said anything, so you had to do it.

“Ensign Chekov, I really hope to see you down at engineering sometime soon or at the lunch break” you said, smiling at him, while you put your hand on his shoulder, before you whispered, “And if you have any problems, you can always come to me”, winking at him as you left the bridge to get your work done again.


	14. The first move (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

It was your first day on the Enterprise. You have been a medical Lieutenant for over a year now, but it was your first time on a spaceship this big. Of course you were nervous, although you would never say it out loud. But working on the federation’s best ship had some nice consequences.

You had your first patient even before the ship continued its 5 year mission. Some ensign managed it to slip on a ladder and hitting his head, those were the information you got from Dr. McCoy before he ordered you to take over this patient.

With a smile on your face you entered the room, seeing the most handsome man you ever laid your eyes on. His hair was a dark blond and all curly. It would be a complete lie, if you would claim that you didn’t want to ruffle it.

“Good morning, Ensign… Chekov. I’m Dr. [Y/L/N] your doctor for today” you introduced yourself politely, before you took a seat in front of him. From here you could see his eyes, which were a beautiful blue, and of course the bump on his head. Carefully you examined the wound, making sure it was nothing serious, before you gave him an ice bag.

“No need to worry, Ensign. It’s just a simple bump. Just cool it, that should be enough….except you want me to kiss it better” you explained, winking at him by your last comment. His reaction, however, was adorable. His cheeks were all red and he started to stutter before he left the room in a hurry.

And from that moment on, you flirted shamelessly with him, whenever you saw him. Mainly because you found his reaction endearing, but there was also the part of you, that wanted to be close to him. Something more than just this strange friendship the two of you have.

But you also knew that this wasn’t possible. You were his superior, even if not directly, which made any relationship with him complicated. It was just unfair! You were actually younger than him, but still there would be gossip, claiming he would use you to get promoted.

So you kept your feelings repressed, but couldn’t stop flirting with him. Until this day.

You were on your way to the bridge, wanting to pick up Pavel for lunch break. You always ate together. It was always nice to talk to him about his work, even if you didn’t get all of it, but just to see his eyes brighten up when he talked about some kind of technology, was so adorable. That you could shamelessly flirt with him, while the break was just the cherry on top of the cake.

When you reached the bridge, you noticed that it was awfully quiet, something that was extremely strange.

“Pavel, I’m here to pick you up” you said as usual, trying to ignore the fact, that something was very wrong, when your friend turned around, smiling at you.

“Hey [Y/N/N], you know what?” he asked, looking all innocent at you, to which you shook your head as an answer, which lead to him practically beaming at you.

“If stars would fall every time I would think of you, the midnight sky would soon be empty” he continued with a smirk. You looked at Pavel, disbelieving what he just said, as you felt your cheeks getting hot.

“Come on, [Y/N/N], let me take you out… on a date” he then said, taking your hand, before he gently dragged you with him, away from the Captain who was more than pleased with the situation he just saw. Although you still couldn’t believe, that Pavel just used this cheesy pick up line, you were happy that he made the first move.

“Tell me more about how much you think of me” you replied with a smile on his face, you followed him, to your first date.


	15. My responsibility (Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader)

It is a well-known fact that where ever Scotty was, you were too, like his shadow. The both of you shared a unique friendship, something rather unusual for a superior and his student. Even after your shift, the two of you would sit together, eat sandwiches and talk about some theories you had on how to improve the Enterprise.   
What you like about this friendship so much, was that even though you were ‘just’ an ensign, he takes you seriously and actually thinks about the ideas you have. He praises you when you have done something right and when you make a mistake, he helps you understand what you have done wrong, instead of just yelling at you.

Today, though, was just a big mess. There were some kind of troubles with the warp reactor, which caused the Enterprise to stop dead. The engineering crew was is panic, trying their best to get the ship back to work.   
Mr. Scott and you were currently squished together in a tube, desperately trying to repair what you thought was the problem. The thing was, that both of you had a different approach on it, but both of you were sure that only your own way was the right one.

“[Y/N] what are you trying to do there? Stop it and help me over here!” Scotty yelled in your direction.

“Well, I’m trying to fix the ship, so stop yelling and let me do my work!“ you snapped back at him.  
Scotty was never one to act up, but you could read between the lines that he thought that, as your superior, was right and you were wrong.

There was barely any time left, the warp reactor could overheat any moment, so you did what you had to do. Meaning that you took it into your own hands, disobeyed an order, and repaired the problem your way, knowing that if you were wrong, you all would be doomed.

Once you finished your work, everything went silent. The time seemed to stand still, the only sound you heard was your own heartbeat, before a soft, but familiar, hum started to resonate. The warp reactor was on again and the Enterprise could leave the dangerous part of space, where it was stranded.

As you turned around, you saw your Scotty looking at you with disbelief.

“What were you thinking, Miss [Y/N]! If you were wrong, you could have killed us all! There is a reason why I as the chief engineering officer give the orders! This ship and its crew are my responsibility!” he lectured you. He was right. You shouldn’t have done it…. but it worked! You saved every one! And that’s what matters.

“I mean I am impressed. What you’ve done was, to put it simply, genius, but never do this again without my approval or the Captain’s one”, he said, sounding impressed but still concerned.

“I just don’t want you to get in any trouble with the federation, [Y/N/N]”, he added, patting your shoulder softly.

“I know Scotty, I mean Mr. Scott, I promise to obey your rules from now on” you answered, a bit flustered by the way he talked to you. You would never admit it out loud, but he was kind of like a mentor figure to you.

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep, lassie”, he replied smirking a bit before he left the tube, looking for the rest of his crew, to make sure that everyone is alright.


	16. Actual Musketeer (Hikaru Sulu/Reader)

Being a member of Starfleet‘s security division meant that you are a trained fighter. And you are one of the best, that Starfleet has to offer, constantly learning new ways how to fight and defend the ship. But what you always wanted to learn was fencing.   
Many said this was silly. ‘Fencing doesn’t help you much in a fight’, they would say. But still. Having heard the stories when you were a child, you always wanted to be like one of the three musketeers.

So it made you extremely happy, when your friend Hikaru Sulu told you that he is a trained fencer. It didn’t take you long before you could persuade him into teaching you, but he also said that you would have to wait until he had some time to spare. Of course you understood that and waited patiently.

Until today. You were just training with Cupcake, as you usually did, when Hikaru entered the room. Knowing what it meant, when he goes to the training room, distracted you so that you didn’t notice Cupcake approaching you, until you hit the ground.

He apologized as he helped you up, before he left to shower, so you and Hikaru would have some private time.

“Everything alright, [Y/N]” he asked, looking concerned. Since he wasn’t usually down here, while you trained, he didn’t know that moments like this are rather common.

“Yes, I’m fine. No need to worry”, you answered, smiling at him. Cupcake didn’t hurt you, but it taught you to never turn your back on an enemy again.

“But tell me Hikaru. Are you here to show me how to fence or for another reason?” you added, looking eagerly at him.

“Yes. I’m now going to teach you the basics of fencing.” he replied, grinning at you, while handing you your equipment. All of it looked so new to you and to be honest, you were a bit overwhelmed. Sulu, who noticed your uncertainty, helped you to get into your protective clothing. You felt a bit ridiculous, but would never admit it.

“The weapon I have chosen is called foil. They are really light so I think it would be perfect for a beginner like you.” he explained as he gave it to you.

And so the lesson began. He eased your nervousness by taking his time to explain everything in a simple way and encouraging you to try again, when you made a mistake.

After the first half an hour you knew the basics, such as en garde, the basic stance of a fencer, and how to lunge and parry. You had a lot of fun, just doing those two paces, but you wanted to learn more.

He seemed to notice, that you were starting to get bored, because suddenly he attacked you. You didn’t expect that, which gave him the opportunity to touch you with the tip of his foil.

“And that is what I like to call a losing move, my friend”, he said looking smug at you “Never get distracted in a fight“.

Okay, this sparked your enthusiasm. So the fight began. Well more like you lost over and over again while he made some friendly but teasing comments, like “Is that all you got?“, "You’re such a slowpoke”, “Do you like losing? Sure looks like you do”, “Wow that was one weak attack” and “Gettin’ old I see”.

If anybody else than him would have teased you this way, you would surely punched that persons face, but when he did it, it was actually quite funny.

After you actually won a round you started to grin like an idiot, while jumping happily. “I’m getting better, don’t I?” you asked, smiling at him. You know that you could never be an actual musketeer but a girl can dream.

“Yeah, this was a very good move [Y/N]” he praised you before he got back into the basic stand. You know now that he is getting ready to attack you again, when he suddenly took his head gear off.

“My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die”, he quoted the last movie you watched together, looking at you with a deadly serious expression, which caused you to giggle a bit. This was a completely different Hikaru Sulu than the one you know, but you imitated him by taking your head gear off.

The attacks were now harsher and faster than before. He clearly showed you what a real fencer could do, while you did your best to parry his movements. You were getting so overwhelmed by his moves, that you weren’t able to block his last blow. He cut your cheek. Not a deep cut, but it still hurt.

Immediately he dropped his weapon, running towards you.

“I am so sorry! God, are you alright?! Let’s get you to McCoy”, he urged as he took you by your hand to the medbay, not leaving your side for a second.

Like you thought it wasn’t a serious wound, but it still needed to be taken care of. He apologized a sheer uncountable number of times, which was actually kind of adorable.

“It’s okay ‘Karu, I’m fine. Just try to not to hurt me like this the next time we are training”, you suggested jokingly as he accompanied you to your room, so you could rest a bit.

“I can try, but I won’t make any promises, after all you are not quite good…yet”, he replied humorously, before he added “Get some rest, musketeer”, and left you alone.


	17. Extra Hours (Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader)

It was a well-known fact on the Enterprise, that you had a massive crush on the chief medical officer, also known as Leonard McCoy. Everyone knew that, well, everyone except him apparently. It took a lot of courage and encourage from your friends, Pavel and Hikaru, who occasionally teased you about it in a sort of friendly way and only if he wasn’t around, to ask him out on a date.

Stuff like this was difficult, since everyone knew everything. So it wasn’t a big surprise, that even before you reached the medbay, people started to wish you luck, patting your back and smiling knowingly at you.

To say you were nervous was an understatement. Your heart was beating at an abnormal speed and you could already feel a lump in your throat, once you opened the doors to the sickbay. Immediately you felt his gaze on you, looking for any wounds or signs of an illness.

“What is wrong with you, Lieutenant [Y/L/N]” he questioned rather grumpy, but who could blame him for that. He had to deal with the problems of every crew member on a daily basis, you don’t envy him at all.

“I’m fine, Sir. But I would like to ask you a personal question” you replied trying to ignore how nervous you were at that moment.

“Ask right away. With a crew like this, there isn’t a question that I never heard, especially from the Captain, but hurry up. I have some patients waiting for their annual physical examination” he said clearly annoyed.

“I- uhm… I would like to ask you on a date, but I completely understand if you don’t want to, Sir” you asked him, while playing with the hem of your shirt, as you looked him in the eyes.

He looked at you disbelievingly. Clearly he didn’t expect this kinda question. For a few seconds he was lost in thoughts, asking himself if you were actually asking him out freely or because of a bet, before he looked back at you.

“To be honest, this is a question I never heard before. Any plans what you would like to do on our date, if I accept?” he asked, now looking rather smugly. Who wouldn’t be a bit proud about the fact that such a lovely person is asking them out?

“How about dinner together and afterwards a movie?” you answered, unsure if this wasn’t too simple, but he seemed to like the idea. His face softening a bit, although he still didn’t smile.

“Sounds good. I don’t get why you would want to date a divorced old grumpy man, but I’m not gonna complain. See you later then. Now go, I have some patients I need to take care off” he accepted the offer as cynical as ever. The prospect of whiny ensigns or god forbid the Captain himself really did put a damper on his mood.

After his shift finally ended, hours after you were gone, he went to the mess. People stared confused at him, because actual smiled. An unusual look on him. But you weren’t there.

He knew that you were already off shift, so there were only a few places you could be right now.

A bit concerned, although from the outside it looked more like pissed off, he walked to your room. He knocked on your door. When he got no answer, he started to get really worried. What if you fell and hit your head? Lying unconscious on the floor?

“Hey [Y/N], I hope you asking me out wasn’t a prank, or that you forgot it” he said jokingly, but there was a germ of truth behind his concern, as he opened your door with the emergency code, that every chief officer and the captain has.

And there you were, sleeping soundly on your bed, still wearing your uniform with a few oil stains on it. He walked towards you, slightly chuckling, wanting to wake you up. He would never admit it, but it kinda hurt, that he got stood up by you.

It didn’t take much time for you to wake up, but it was a bit of a surprise to see Leonard in front of you. You dozed off, completely forgetting your date with him. You felt horrible. After all those month pinning after him, you accidently forget him after he finally said yes!

“Leonard! I am so, so sorry, I missed our date! I just had to work extra hours and didn’t get much sleep. If you want, we can still go? I understand if you don’t want to, though” you apologized, completely devastated about your mistake.

“No need to worry, [Y/N/N]. No offense taken. They should pay you more, for the work you do. And I would like it if you would just call me Leo” he declared, while actually smiling at you. You were taken by surprise. Not once before had you seen him smile so openly. 

“Yes of course, Leo. And you aren’t mad at me for forgetting, right?” you asked again, feeling proud of the fact, that you are allowed to call him that.

“Yes, it’s fine. You need your sleep. So just wait here for a minute. I’m gonna get us some food, so we can eat something while we watch the movie. I hope you already have something in mind” he stated, ruffling through your hair, before he left again.

You couldn’t believe what just happened. He was so understanding and to be honest, the thought of lying in bed together, while watching some movie, is way more appealing than eating in the mess.

With a smile on your face, you started to look through the movies you had on your PADD, looking forward to him coming back, so you could cuddle with him. This is going to be the best date ever!


	18. Nosebleeds (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Since your first day on the Enterprise, you and Pavel had been inseparable. Both of you were younger than the average Starfleet ensign, although he was a year younger than you. The first time you met was at the Academy, where he ran into you. He was so flustered, that he apologized at least 20 times, most of them in Russian. Since then the two of you have been friends and that bond grew only stronger with the years.

Thanks to your grades, you were stationed on the same ship as him. Every free hour you had, you shared with him and his other best friend Hikaru Sulu. You do like the pilot, but sometimes he makes those teasing comments, like calling you and Chekov ‘lovebirds’. It makes you uncomfortable. Hiding your feelings was already hard enough, but getting teased because of them made it even worse.

Today, though, Chekov and you had a little sleepover. After the last away mission you needed some company. The two of you were with the rest of the team on a planet that was classified as safe.

Well turns out that was wrong, as later on you were attacked by the inhabitants and nearly killed had Mr. Scott beamed you up.

It wasn’t the first time one of you slept at the others quarters. It happened quite often at the academy, when the two of you had some study sessions at each other’s dorms or a movie marathon. But still, every time he was lying next to you, your heart started to beat faster than it should. It just made you feel like a teenager again.

This time you watched some comedy movie, you don’t remember what it was called, when you fell asleep on him. He didn’t mind that at all. Instead, he put an arm around you, while smiling.

To him, you were one of the most beautiful things in the whole universe, if not the most beautiful, but he would never admit it. Telling you that, while not knowing if his feeling are reciprocated, could mean the end of your friendship. Being your friend just had to be enough.

He was playing a bit with your hair, when he felt something wet on his shoulder where your head was currently resting. And when he looked at you, he noticed that your nose and his shirt were stained with blood. Panicking, he woke you up, asking himself if you were injured on the mission and now bleeding internally.

Once you opened your eyes, and saw his shocked face, you knew what was going on. Of course, you had to get a nosebleed now.

“Pavel, calm down. There is nothing wrong with me. I’m not dying. I-.. I just tend to get nosebleeds easily” you confessed, while trying to calm him. You noticed his shirt. Your blood completely ruined it, and you knew that he really likes this one, since his mother got it for him before he left.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should go to ze medbay” he suggested, still worried about you, as he handed you some tissues. His shirt was stained, but he couldn’t care less. Your health was far more important than a simple shirt. And he could always get a new one.

“Yes, Pasha, I’m sure. But I’m so sorry that I got blood all over you”, you apologized, when he suddenly took off his shirt, leaving him just in a pair of shorts. You have been friends for years, but you have never seen him like this. You could already feel your cheeks warming up.

“Don’t worry about zat. I’ll just put on a new one. You can get yourself cleaned up in my bathroom. I’ll borrow you one of my shirts”, he explained as he stood up to get you one of his.

You didn’t even notice that you got blood all over yourself too. You nodded before you took the shirt, before you went to his bath to get yourself cleaned up.

All this was just a huge mess. Why did stuff like this always happen to you? Feeling really shitty about yourself you left the bathroom, wearing his shirt, when you saw him sitting on his bed, waiting for you.

With your cheeks all warmed up, you laid yourself down next to him, while keeping some distance to him, not wanting to bleed on him again. For a second you noticed that he looked disappointed before he pulled you close to him.

“I don’t care if you get blood on me. There is nothing wrong wiz nosebleeding“, he whispered, as he kissed your nose softly.

‘This had to mean something’ you thought. It was true, that the two of you were close, but never this close.

You gathered all your courage, as you brushed gently over his cheek, before you kissed him. You hoped that he felt the same, but there was still the possibility that he didn’t. You kind of expected him to break the kiss, pushing you away, saying that you were just friends and nothing more. But he didn’t.

Instead, he kissed you back, pulling you closer to him, deepening the kiss, while brushing through your hair. You were so surprised by this, that you broke the kiss. For a few seconds, you just looked at each other, before he asked “Would you like to go out wiz me? On a date?”, while he still held you close to him.

“I’d love to”, you replied, smiling at him. “But for now let’s just sleep”, you added yawing, before you huddled against him. Surely, you would hear a lot of ‘I told you so’ tomorrow, from all your friends, so the sleep was badly needed.

“Of course, моя Любимая” he answered, kissing your nose again, before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя Любимая - Russian for ‘my sweetheart’


	19. Good Advice (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

There are a lot of things that are well-known facts on board of the Enterprise. For example, that Dr. McCoy may have a hard shell, but has a soft core, that the Captains music taste is older than Starfleet itself or that Lieutenant Sulu talks to his plants like other people would talk with each other.   
What also is known by everybody on the Enterprise is that you and Chekov were crazy for each other. Even though it is obvious to everybody, both of you were denying it vigorously. Thinking that the other person doesn’t feel the same way, not wanting to ruin a friendship.

The first few months most of the crew found it hilarious to watch, and mostly adorable. But after over 2 years of watching the both of you not noticing the others feeling, constantly looking, at each other, longing for each other, but never making a move, it just got really sad.

So it wasn’t a big surprise, when the bridge crew decided to place bets on who can get them together first. Each of them had one try.

As the Captain, Kirk was given the first try. His plan was to start flirting with you, so Pavel would get jealous and declare his love for you. In his opinion, a truly magnificent plan.   
But he never thought that Pavel would go to him in private, telling him to ‘take good care of you and that if he breaks your heart, Captain or not, he would learn the hard way, what it is like to make a Russian angry’. That speech was actually terrifying from a boy like Chekov looking deadly serious. Needless to say, that this attempt was a complete failure.

The next one was Spock, who was in a team with Uhura, since he didn’t care about the private lives of two ensigns. It took her just minutes to persuade him into participating with her, claiming that this ‘matchmaking’ is part of human culture, and that it would help him understand his crew members better.

After talking about it, they decided on a romantic dinner in the mess. It was simple, wouldn’t force them into anything stupid, and wouldn’t make them uncomfortable.

The next time Pavel and you had a lunch break together, you noticed that your place had been arranged beautifully, with a single red rose in a vase, a clean white tablecloth, expensive looking china and your favourite food and drinks.

“Seems like someone is treating us today. Maybe because we found a way to improve the warp drive, yesterday?”, you suggested, smiling at him. It was the only logical reason why someone would do this for you, since no one knew about your feeling for your best friend. That it looked extremely romantic and more like a date, was surely just a coincidence.

“да. And look there is even some Knish!”, he said delighted as both of you sat down on the chair, before starting to eat.

Uhura watched all of this with Spock from their table, shaking her head. Instead of seeing this as the perfect moment to ask each other out, declaring your love, the two of you just ate and spoke about work before leaving the mess. Why didn’t it work? It was a fool proof plan, even Spock thought so!

The third person who tried to get the two of you together was Scotty, who was really confident in winning the bet, since he ‘understood the laddie in a way that the others did not’. At first he asked Chekov, if he could help him in engineering with something important, before he did the same with you. Once both of them said yes, he told them to meet in a specific room, which he prepped beforehand. Hiding in one of Keensers hideouts, he watched the door, waiting for his plan to happen.

As soon as the both of you were in the room, he locked the door, with a huge grin on his face, thinking that this ‘will surely work’.

Inside, the two of you were trying to get out, screaming for help.

“Mr. Scott, are you there?” Chekov shouted, while hammering against the door. The room was rather tiny, barely enough place for the both of you to stand in.

“Oi laddie! I’m here. The door won’t open, but I’ll try to repair it” the Scotsman said, pleased with himself and his plan. What he forgot was how smart the two of you were. In less than 4 minutes the doors opened again. Both of you looked at him with a huge smile on your faces.

“Mr. Scott. This was a test, wasn’t it? Why else would someone change the code of the door? We did pass it, didn’t we?”, you asked your superior with a smile on your face. This was actually rather fun, looking for a way to get out of the room, that you could spend some time with Pavel was just a bonus.

Scotty was disappointed that his plan didn’t work, but still impressed about the fact how fast the two of you found a solution. Cause after all, he does train the both of you.

“Yes, it was a little test of mine. Had to see if my best students could get themselves out of situations like this and I have to say I’m really proud of you”, he said, ruffling through both of your heads, before he left the room, gutted that his plan didn’t work.

The next one to try their luck was Hikaru. Since the Academy he and Pavel had been best friends.   
Even if he didn’t understand everything Chekov said about physics and how the warp engine works. He always did his best to help Pavel if he could, but somehow his friend denied his feelings for [Y/N] completely. Chekov’s happiness is Hikarus main priority, so getting them together was his mission now, and he had just the perfect idea.

Of course he needed help from Kirk, which meant that he had to share the money he would win, but it’d be worth it. Together they didn’t need long to make it happen. After 2 days the Enterprise sent an away team on a new planet, to investigate it and collect samples.   
Thanks to Jim, Pavel and [Y/N] were the only ones on the team, with the explanation that the planet itself safe and that there is no need to send more officers than needed.

Once they were on the planet, the Captain shut down the teleporter room so that no one could beam them up again. There was silence for nearly half an hour, until both of you contacted the crew on board to beam you up. Kirk told them, that the teleporter wasn’t working and that they had to stay down there for a bit.   
Since Pavel and you couldn’t do anything against it, you were stuck on this planet. From the data you got before beaming down, you knew that at night it could get extremely cold here. With your friend by your side you found a place to stay and made a small fire. But all that didn’t help once the night began.

You were literally freezing, trying to warm up. Of course you knew that body heat would help, but there was no chance that you would cuddle with him! It was just too embarrassing!

After 8 hours on this planet the teleporter was “fixed“, as the Captain told you, before they beamed both of you up. When McCoy saw you, he hit Kirk on the head, saying something about a stupid plan, before he dragged Pavel and you to the medbay, since you were undercooled.

Of course the plan failed. Instead of a relationship and kisses, the two of you had hypothermia and a cold.

Leonard couldn’t watch this anymore. Why did his friends try to play matchmaker in this ridiculous way? They aren’t in high school anymore!

After Chekov and you had recovered from your last mission, which would never have been necessary if Kirk and Sulu behaved like actual adults, he ordered Chekov to the sickbay.

Once the Russian entered the room, McCoy told him to sit down, which he did, while looking concerned.

“Have I done something wrong, Sir?” Chekov asked nervously, as he played with the hem of his shirt. Although he knew that McCoy was actually a nice person, he was afraid of him.

“You have done nothing wrong, kid, but you need to act like an adult now, go to [Y/N] and tell her how you feel about her. It is so obvious how both of you are into each other. So please, do me the favour and ask her out.” , the doctor said, pouring some bourbon into his glass.

Chekov’s face started to brighten up. Doctor McCoy would never make any jokes about something like this. Immediately, he stood up, saying “Excuse me, Sir. I need to talk to [Y/N] right now!”, before he left the room at a speed that was even for him extremely fast.

So there he is now. In front of you, his face all red, as he looks at you. You were wondering, what could be so important that he needs to run to your dorm so fast that even he is out of breath.

“[Y/N/N] I need to tell you something and I need to do it now otherwise I will lose all my courage” he said, looking deadly serious at you.

You wanted to say something, anything, but he just shook his head, telling you to be quiet.

“[Y/N], I am in love with you. God, I have been in love with you, since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent and most amazing person I ever met and will ever meet. So please, if you feel the same, then would you like to go out with me, on a date?” he explained, looking desperately at you. His body was slightly shaking, so nervous was he.

‘What if McCoy was wrong. If she doesn’t feel the same’, was all that he could think about, as he looked at you, trying to read your expression.

Meanwhile, your whole mind just went blank. Did he really just say that? You couldn’t believe what was happening right now!

As you looked over Pavel, you noticed that haven’t said anything in minutes and slowly he looked sadder and sadder. God you need to do something, but not one word left your lips. Instead, you pulled Chekov to you and kissed him.

After a few seconds, you felt his hands on your waist, as he holds you close, returning the kiss desperately. You have waited for this moment for years and now it was finally happening.

As you broke the kiss, both of you started too giggle. You never felt like this before in your entire life, like you were on cloud nine.

“You didn’t say yes, [Y/N/N]. So do you want to go out with me?”, he asked again, running one of his hands through your hair, waiting for an answer.

“Of course, you idiot! I would love to”, you answered, before kissing him again.

On the next day Pavel and you entered the bridge brightly smiling, while holding hands, as the room went silent.

“Okay, who got the two of you together?”, Jim asked, looking at everyone on the bridge, waiting for someone to raise his hand. But no one did, until Bones entered the bridge.

“I see you followed my advice, kid”, the doctor said, looking rather happy about the situation, as he went to Spock to get his win. But instead of keeping it for himself, he gave the money to Chekov and you.

“Here, take this money to go on a nice date, the next time you have shore leave”, he suggested, before he left the bridge, heading to the medbay, not wanting to be part of the drama that’s about to happen.


	20. Did you know? (Spock/Reader)

After the incident on Altamid and later on at Yorktown, you were one of the new officers assigned to the Enterprise. Of course you were nervous to work on this famous spaceship, who wouldn’t be? This crew saved uncountable numbers of life forms and now you are part of it. Like a dream come true!

To prepare yourself, you had looked up every information that could possibly help the crew, while repeating every step that you had learned as a medical officer. You wanted nothing more, than to be as useful as you can be.

You work under the supervision of the chief medical officer, Doctor McCoy, who was known for bringing the Captain back to life. Despite the rumours you heard about him, shouting and cursing like a sailor, he was rather kind. Well, as long as you didn’t make any stupid mistakes that could cost the life of a crew member.

After a month traveling through the nebula, the crew discovered an earth like planet. Your records marked it as unknown to the federation.

It was no surprise that the Captain himself wanted to explore this planet, so he assembled an away team that included you.

At first, the planet looked harmless. The team was teleported near a river, but luckily no one fell in it. You were helping the science officers collect samples of the flora, when you heard someone scream.

As you turned around, you saw the reason. An animal was staring at them. It looked a lot like an American crocodile, but way bigger. You would guess around 10 to 13 feet long and its jaw looked terrifying. Paralyzed by your fear you noticed the crocodile moving closer to the officer, when suddenly you had an idea.

“Listen here Weathers, once it is out of water, run away, but in zigzag lines! I’ll do the rest! “, you shouted to her, praying that more than its looks resemble a crocodile.

The moment you told her that, the animal ran out of the stream towards her. Doing as you told her, Weathers bolted once the animal left the water. You were right, it wasn’t agile at all and had problems following her.

Gathering all your courage, you took one of the ropes you had in your backpack and jumped onto the animal and tied its jaw together. And just like an American crocodile, it couldn’t break the ropes, as its jaw is too weak.

Once the away team got beamed up you were greeted by Commander Spock. Thinking that he would tell you how illogical you were, since you couldn’t possibly have known that the animal resembled a crocodile, you looked at him, nervous.

But nothing like that happened. Instead, he gave you an approving nod, before he said “Excellent work, Miss [Y/L/N]”.

Not quite believing what just happened, you headed to the medbay where you got lectured by your extremely angry supervisor, who heard of the story, like the rest of the ship.

This incident lead to you new nickname ‘The crocodile hunter“, after Steve Irwin, a famous wildlife explorer from the 21th century.

On multiple occasions your 'useless’ knowledge proved useful. And every time the first officer praised you in his way. To say that you didn’t enjoyed this would be a lie. Every time you saw him your heart beat faster.

You tried you best to hide this from the Commander, but you just couldn’t conceal your excitement every time he praised you, before you left to continue you work.

What you didn’t know was how painfully obvious your little crush on him was, even if most of them just thought of it as admiration towards him.

After 3 months of you late night studying information that could somehow prove useful and showing off your knowledge every time Spock was near, Uhura couldn’t take it anymore.

She had to do something about it. 

She and Spock broke off, even before the Enterprise continued its mission, but they had stayed friends. Since she knows how to read Spock’s emotions, even without him openly showing them like a human would do, she knew immediately that he had a thing for you. She saw it as her mission to make him happy again, and you were the key for it.

So it was no surprise when Uhura set up a chess game for the both of you, claiming that 'it would increase the crews moral if he taught you how to play’, it was unclear to you how this could work but you didn’t want to pass up some private time with Spock.

Once you dolled yourself up a bit, you made your way over to his room. You were definitely nervous, but all of it didn’t matter when Spock stood in front of you, asking you in.

His room was clean and showed barely any sign of someone living in here.

On a table he set up a teapot with two cups alongside a 3D chess board. The lesson started with him being patience, while explaining everything to you. It took you some time to understand the rules, but after a few minutes passed you got the hang out of it.

“You are doing remarkably well Miss [Y/L/N]”, he praised you, as he made his move, looking as neutral as ever, but you could have sworn that his eyes gleamed a bit.

“Thanks to you, Spock. But call me [Y/N], please. We both are off shift”, you replied, smiling with your cheeks all warmed up, while you thought about your next move. You knew you couldn’t beat him, but you wanted to be a worthy competitor. There were three ways you could move your chess-pieces, but none would help you win.

“If you say so, [Y/N]”, he said, as he waited for your next move. The way he said your name, sent shivers down your spine. It just sounds so right! You made your move,

You enjoyed this evening way too much, talking with him about what came into your mind, even if what you said sounded completely stupid. The relaxed atmosphere carried over to you.

“Did you know that a male peacock has these huge and beautiful feathers to impress the female. But those feathers are actually a handicap for an animal, whose enemies are way faster than itself, which is its way of saying ‘Even with those huge but impractical feathers, I’m still alive’. It’s kind of like this for humans as well. We try really hard to impress the person we like, even if the person doesn’t notice it. Like I do with those late night sessions, where I look information up so I can impress you”, you babbled out, regretting it the moment the words left you mouth.

You expected him to say something, anything, but he just looked at you, his face looking neutral as usual. Of course! What were you thinking! He doesn’t have any feelings for you and now you destroyed the friendship you had with him.

“I’m sorry”, you muttered before you run out of the room, not wanting to embarrass yourself even more.

For days you avoided Spock completely, leaving the room when entered and eating later than usual, so you wouldn’t see him.

Everything went well. Surely you could keep this up for as long as you are stationed on this ship, until the Captain ordered you to the bridge, there has been an accident.

The moment you reached the bridge, you noticed that no one was hurt, it was a trap set by your Captain. Well, except you and your feelings.

The second Spock laid his eyes on you, you felt tears welling up. You did not want to hear him saying that he doesn’t have any feelings for you out loud. This would just break your heart even more.

“Miss [Y/N] I need to talk to you in private”, he stated, leaving no room for protest. You just nodded, following him out of the bridge to an empty room. At least he wasn’t breaking your heart in front of everyone.

For a few seconds no one said anything. You just wanted to say something, when he suddenly walked closer to you.

“[Y/N], it seems like you misunderstood me the last time we were together. I tried to talk to you, but every time I entered a room, you left. So I’m going to explain it now. As a Vulcan I can’t show emotions like you do. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel anything. I am, as you know, only a half Vulcan. What I want to let you know is, I do have a certain fondness of you too. To go even further, I would like to begin a courtship with you. It is difficult for me to talk about my emotions, so let me show them to you”, he declared, deadly serious, but you could see something in his eyes. It is affection. You simply nodded, since no word wanted to leave your mouth.

At first you felt his fingers on your face, before your minds melded and finally you understood what he meant. You could feel how much you mean to him and this overwhelmed you so much, that you felt tears running down your cheeks.

Once he took his hand from your face, you noticed how helpless he was. Clearly not knowing what to do now. Seems like you had to do the rest of the work.

“I would love to start a courtship with you too, Spock”, you replied, as he brushed your tears away, before hugging you. At first it was rather awkward, he clearly didn’t know how to hug someone, but that didn’t matter.

“That would be adequate, ashayam. If you would excuse me, I still got work to do”, he said, as he broke the hug to fix his clothes.

“I would find it pleasing to see you after my shift for dinner, perhaps.”, he suggested, and you could have sworn that there was a slight smile on his lips.

“I’d love to. Then you can explain me what you just called me.”, you answered, kissing his cheek, before you left the room to go back to work as well. This time with a huge smile on your face.


	21. Translation needed (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

For more than 6 months you have been a part of the Enterprise crew, something you worked hard for. But still, it was a surprise, when you found out who your supervisor is. Lieutenant Uhura, one of Starfleet’s best. On your first day you told her what an honour it is to work under her and after a few days the two of you became friends.

You enjoy working on the bridge. There was no place on the ship that was more exciting than the control station. The nice view you had from your workplace was also quiet nice. But it wasn’t the stars and planets that caught your attention. Well, they are beautiful, but not as beautiful as the navigator. With his dark blond curls and bright blue eyes. He the epitome of beauty, at least for you.

Watching him from afar was just not enough. You wanted to talk to him. But there was one problem. Every time you tried to talk with him, he stuttered some words out you didn’t understand, before running off.

At first you thought that he didn’t spoke your language at all, but then you heard him talk in perfectly fine English, with an adorable accent you couldn’t file in, on the bridge.

So what was the problem then? Maybe you came on too strong?  
After two weeks of trying to talk to him and watching him running away from you, you had enough and asked Uhura for advice.

Once you explained to her what was going on, she started to laugh. She explained that every time he gets really nervous, he starts to speak Russian. This new piece of information sparked your interest.

It took you only two weeks to understand the language to a certain degree and speaking it, with an accent you just found embarrassing. But you haven’t studied every free hour you had for nothing. You wanted to speak to him in his language, accent or not.

So you waited for the perfect moment to talk to him. Thank god, you didn’t have to wait long. He was sitting in the mess, all by himself eating, when you walked towards him. Once he noticed you his cheeks turned pink really fast.

Gathering all your courage you asked him “Это место свободно?”, while trying not to cringe at the sound of your accent. Once those words left your mouth, his eyes started to shine brighter than ever before.

“Да, садитесь, пожалуйста.”, he answered with a smile that sent shivers down your spine as you sat down in front of him.

While eating lunch, the both of you talked in Russian. You knew that you made a lot of mistakes, using the wrong words to describe something, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Instead, he smiled brighter every time and helped you find the right words. It made you a bit sad that your break was over soon. Just as you wanted to stand up, he took your hand in his.

“Did you learn Russian just so you can talk to me?”, Pavel asked, looking flustered and unsure.

“Yeah. What can I say, I wanted to talk to the cute navigator, but every time I tried to he ran away.”, you confessed with a little wink at the end that turned his cheeks pink again.

“Не хотели бы Вы пойти куда-нибудь со мной?”, he asked, while playing with the hem of his shirt, showing his nervousness.

“Да!”, you answered, smiling brightly at him, and added “Just pick me up later. I finish up about 7, so see you later, Pasha”. You kissed his cheek, before leaving the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это место свободно - Russian for ‘Is this seat free?’  
> Да, садитесь, пожалуйста - Russian for 'Yes, sit down please ’ or 'Yes, have a seat’  
> Не хотели бы Вы пойти куда-нибудь со мной - Russian for 'Would you like to go out with me?’  
> Да - Russian for 'Yes’


	22. Sundae Squad (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

It all started with you and Scotty. The two of you were working on improving the warp drive, as usual, when you mentioned how hot it got down here and how much you would enjoy some ice cream right now.

Scotty, who was just as bothered from the heat as you, agreed, even though he knew that the replicators didn’t produce ice cream. A tragic fact in your opinion.

But they didn’t call you engineers for nothing! If someone could figure out how to program ice cream into the replicator, then it was you and Scotty. This was a matter of honour!

But if you manage to do so, it would have to be kept secret, since it was against the rules to hack into the machinery. On the bright side, this only meant more ice cream for the two of you.

It took 3 days and barely any sleep to figure it out, but it was all worth it once you had your first sundae for years and it was delicious!

Of course you had to meet in the middle of the night, when the crew was asleep, so no one would see the secret replicator, hidden deep down in engineering.

So every night, you and Scotty would meet up to eat ice cream together and gossip about the rest of the crew. You and your supervisor had been good friends before, but this little secret strengthened your bond.

So it wasn’t really surprising that you told him about your little crush on the ship’s navigator Chekov, who sometimes joined you and Scotty at your workplace.  
Scottys lack of shock was a bit disappointing. He claimed that it was ‘As obvious as the nose on your face’ but told you that Chekov was oblivious to it, when he saw your bewildered face.

He did his best to support you, he listened to your ramblings about, how unfair his cute accent was or how fluffy his hair looked, that it made it really hard to suppress the urge to ruffle through it.

What you didn’t realize, was how obvious the change in Scottys and your relationship was. Sometimes you even called him Monty, a nickname he allowed you to use when you were in private.

One particular evening, Chekov was up all night working on a problem in a thesis, when he heard voices out in the corridors. Normally no one was up at this hour, and when he noticed to whom the voices belonged, he opened the door and saw the two of walking down to the engineering department.

So, it wasn’t a big surprise, when he followed you and Scotty and found out about your secret ice cream sessions. He took offense in the fact that none of you had invited him, but that was quickly set aside when he understood that you had to keep it a secret.

From then on, you invited him. And so the ‘Secret Sundae Squad’ was born, as Pavel revered to it. It didn’t bother Scotty at all that your ranting about ‘how perfect Chekov is’ was over, because now he got to watch the two of you pinning after each other while eating ice cream. Honestly it was adorable.

For weeks the three of you met at night, eating ice cream and mostly talking about what improvements the Enterprise could use. It was a lot of fun. Some theories involved tribbles, others were even crazier.

Everything worked just fine, the ‘Secret Sundae Squad’ was a well-kept secret, until Pavel mentioned it in front of his friend Sulu. Of course he wanted to join the squad, and after a few minutes of talking with Scotty and you and a promise not to mention it towards anyone again, he was allowed to join.

You always found Scottys occasionally teasing embarrassing, but Hikaru toped that. It didn’t take more than a few innuendos from him to turn your cheeks as red as your uniform. But of course Pavel didn’t notice that. He was far too busy eating his ice cream and claiming that it’s a Russian invention.

Since you never noticed Pavels attempts at courting you and vice versa, Hikaru and Scotty took the manners into their hands. The pining of you had reached a new peak and it was now almost painful to watch the two of you longing for each other.

So once night, the two of them said that they couldn’t come today, some kind of work they had to finish, nothing special, which left you and your crush alone, in an empty corner of the Enterprise.

At first it was a bit awkward, without the other two you didn’t know what to talk about, until Chekov offered to teach you Russian. An offer you gladly accepted.

Everything went fine, he told you words or sentences to say and then explained to you what you just said while correcting you, until a certain sentence.

“Я тебя люблю.” , he said, looking at you with an expression you couldn’t quite match. Affection maybe or was it that just wishful thinking?

“Я тебя люблю.”, you repeated, not quite sure of what you just said.

For a few seconds there was silence. Normally he would already have explained to you, what that means.

“Pasha, what does ‘Я тебя люблю’ mean?”, you asked, stumbling a bit over the Russian words.

“It means…’I lowe you..”, he explained, his cheeks all red, as he looked at his hands. You couldn’t believe what he just said. Were your feelings actually reciprocated?

“Pavel… do you mean it? Are you in love with me?”, you asked, waiting nervously for an answer. This silence was going to be the death of you.

“Да [Y/N/N].”, was all he admitted, and thanks to the Russian lessons you had tonight, you knew that it means ‘Yes’. Immediately you swung your arms around him to hug him. This was too good to be true!

“Pavel, how do you say ‘I love you too’ in Russian?“, you asked, as you broke the hug that took him by surprise.

“Я тоже тебя люблю.”, he answered, looking at you with big eyes.

“Pasha, Я тоже тебя люблю.”, you whispered, smiling brightly at him. He was obviously just as happy as you. He cupped your face in his hands and leaned in for a gentle kiss, before replicating some more ice cream ‘for celebration’.

Unknown to you, Scotty and Sulu had watched you two the whole time, relieved that their little plan had worked out, but also enjoying the fact that they could tease both of you about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я тебя люблю - Russian for ‘I love you’  
> Да - Russian for ‘Yes’  
> Я тоже тебя люблю - Russian for ‘I love you too’


	23. Where I belong (Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader)

The last three years had been the worst of your young life. Not only did you break up with your boyfriend, you also had to listen to him, claiming that you don’t have what it takes to join Starfleet.   
Of course you knew that he was just saying that to hurt you, make you feel a lesser person and stop you from fulfilling your dreams, but still, there was this faint voice in your head, telling you that he was right. But you stayed strong, worked hard and finally became an official ensign.

It only took a week for you to be stationed on an actual star ship. But not some common ship, no, it was the Enterprise. Every graduate would kill to work on Starfleet’s best spaceship. But to work there, while being on a 5 year mission to explore the unknown depths of space? Now that was something, other people didn’t even dream of.

Nevertheless, you were anxious. What if you make a mistake that would cause harm to the others? You were just a communication ensign, but you still could do some major mistakes, like translate something wrong, that would lead to a war! Well, your superior, always checks your translations, but still! 

Speaking of the devil, your superior chief communication officer Uhura, noticed your current state of mind. She wasn’t per se a strict superior, but she could become one if she had a reason.   
At least, that is what everybody else told you.To you, she is always friendly and helpful. That is the main reason why your strange friendship worked, even if she is giving you orders.

“Hey [Y/N], everything alright? You look a bit stressed,” she asked, looking concerned. Moments like this show just how much she cares about the well-being of her inferiors.   
Before she would make it more obvious, that she was worried about you, you nodded. There was no reason to get the others involved. 

By the others, you mean Jim, Scotty, Pavel, Hikaru, Spock and Leonard, the main crew and besides Pavel everyone was a superior of you.  
The last time you didn’t tell her you were fine, the Captain himself ordered you to the Sickbay, which was incredibly awkward for you.

Sometimes you wanted to say that they are annoying and bothering you, but that would be a lie. Since you have been friends, your personality changed completely.   
You go more confident with yourself and for first time in over three years you were truly happy. For god’s sake, you started to believe that this is the place you meant to be.

But of course something bad had to happen. 

Like always.Captain Kirk himself ordered you to be part of the next away team, saying that this would be an important experience.   
Once he noticed your terrified face, he explained that it was just a basic mission, going to planet, collecting data and then leaving.   
While patting your shoulder, he promised you that he would be by your side, making sure that nothing bad will happen. 

This calmed you down and you were sure that you could do this, you believed in yourself and that nothing bad would happen, oh boy, how wrong you were. This mission was everything else than peaceful.   
At first everything seemed fine. No sign of intelligent life forms or any kind of dangerous animals. Immediately you started to collect all the samples you needed, feeling the approving look of your Captain on you. 

This small gesture made you feel incredibly proud. So proud that you didn’t notice the inhabitants of the planet who came nearer and nearer, until they started to attack the team.   
With your phasers you started to fight your way through to the other, when you saw an inhabitant who wanted to charge Jim from behind. Without thinking you jumped between them, getting pierced by the spear like weapon. 

A second later you were back on board of the Enterprise. All eyes were laid on you, or to be more precise, at the spear tip, that was stuck in your shoulder. Even though you wore red, you noticed the blood oozing out of your wound. 

You were in such a state of shock. You didn’t notice that Kirk yelled that someone should call Bones and that he was holding you, so you wouldn’t fall to the ground.   
Well, not until Bones entered the room and literally swept you of your feet, to carry you to the medbay, telling you to stay awake and calm.

Easier said than done. One second you saw his panic ridden expression, the next you woke up on a bed in the sickbay. Every time you breathed, it felt like there was a boulder on your chest.   
As you looked to your left, you noticed that Bones was sitting right next to you, dozed off. For a moment you thought that you had time to get away from the lecture that is about to happen. 

You were already half out of the bed, when it started to squeak. Immediately a pair of light brown eyes was on you.   
At first he looked surprised, even happy, but then he noticed what you were trying to do and his expression changed turned hard, nearly angry.

“I hope I’m still asleep and you are not trying to sneak out of the medbay, after you have been impaled by a spear”, he said in a warning manner, his voice sounded so pissed off that you immediately laid back.

“That’s what I thought. [Y/N/N] you need to understand that you were lucky. If the spear would have hit you just a bit more left or if I had been there just a few minutes later you would be deader than a hen in a wolf’s house”, Leonard explained to you, before he started to examine your wounds.

“Everything looks as good as it could look after what happened…” he mumbled, his fingers brushing over your wounds, until he was satisfied with what he saw. 

“Len, I-“you wanted to explain yourself, when he interrupted you.

“Tell me, [Y/N/], what were you thinking? Do you even know how reckless this was!”, he asked you, as he brushed through his hair. 

“I wasn’t thinking much Len. I just-… he wanted to attack Jim, I mean the Captain. I had to protect him. I never told you about it, but I had a pretty shitty break up before I went to the academy. He told me that I wasn’t good enough for all this, that I don’t belong here, that I’m weak. And for years I believed it…I thought that I was never good enough. Until- until I met all of you guys. This ship…this crew is my family and I finally have a place where I belong. And if there is one thing you should know about me is that I will do anything to keep my family safe. Even if it means to risk my own life!, you explained, stuttering from time to time.   
It was hard for you to explain all of this, but you needed to. You wanted him to understand, your tiny crush on him wasn’t the only reason why.

“[Y/N], pardon my French, but this is complete bullshit. Don’t even think like that. A smart girl like you should find a way to save the day without risking her life. That is Kirks job and hobby by the way. And your ex was a complete douche bag. He didn’t deserve a second with you. Don’t ever listen to someone who tells you, that you aren’t good enough to do what you love. Those people are just jealous that you follow your dreams and they don’t. And if you ever, ever feel like this again, you can always come into the medbay and we talk about it. Just don’t tell anybody else I offered this to you. I don’t want them to bother me and I worked really hard on my image as the cold-hearted doctor,” he said, smirking at the end, making you laugh.

Bad idea. To breathe was already hurtful, but laughing, oh laughing hurt like hell. As soon as you gave away a wince of pain, he stood up, trying to help you, only to understand that the laugh caused the pain.

“Wow, once I want to be a friendly person and I hurt you,” he joked, brushing your hair out of your face. 

“I’m fine Len. But I feel honoured that you care that much about me,” you replied, taking his hand in yours. You don’t know, when you got so bold. ‘Maybe a side effect of the blood loss’ you thought, hoping that you didn’t destroy the best friendship you ever had. 

“Yes, I do care about you. More than I like to admit, but who can blame me for that. Everyone knows how good you are at your job and now you saved the Captain. You are a hero, [Y/N/N]… my little heroine,” he answered, smiling at you, as he brushed with his thumb over your hand. 

There were a handful of moments, where he was as relieved as when you opened your eyes again. Holding your unconscious body in his arms was like losing the only light in his life.   
He must have done something right in his life, otherwise you wouldn’t be here, with him.

“Leonard… do you mean that-“, you started only to get interrupted by him again. 

“Yes [Y/N], I think I do. So would you like to go out with me, once you are ready to leave the sickbay?”, he asked and you noticed how nervous he was.   
You would never have thought that a man like Bones would be nervous about asking someone out.

“I would love to… but how about we have our first date here. You can get me something to eat, that actually tastes good and we could just talk?” you suggested with a smile on your face. 

How could he say no to that? 

“I like the way you think. Just stay here, don’t move. I’ll be back in a minute with something delicious to eat for you, darling”, he answered, extremely happy about your suggestion, as he left the room.

Seems like getting hit by a spear does have its benefits.


	24. Heartbreaker (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

There are a lot of things that surprised you. The way Dr. McCoy acts all grumpy and annoyed, but is actually the biggest mother hen of the crew surprised you. Noticing Spock just barely smiling, when he thinks no one is looking at him, surprised you.  
But the thing that surprised you the most was, that the sweet innocent looking navigator was a real playboy. Pavel uses the cheesiest pick up lines, but somehow they work for him. He just needs to look at someone with his ridiculously bright eyes and he got them wrapped around his little finger.

You were quite relieved that you weren’t one of his targets, since you liked him and didn’t want to be just another person he drops like a hot potato, once he had enough.

Until today.

You were just working on something you need to translate for your superior Uhura, when you noticed a shadow behind you. Thinking that it was just someone who wanted to talk to your colleague, you ignored it, when you heard the person clearing their throat. 

“Excuse me, Miss. I just wanted to tell you, zat you look extremely beautiful today. Ewen more than you usually do, which I zought would be impossible,” he said confidently, while leaning against the console right next to you effortlessly.

You could feel your cheeks getting warm as you just stare at him, not believing what was happening. But he didn’t give you any time to reply, and it would have taken you a lot of time to find an answer that wasn’t stuttered.

“See you later, [Y/N]”, he spoke again, smiling at you, before leaving you alone to your thoughts again. Did he really just flirt with you? That couldn’t be possible. For 2 years you thought he didn’t even knew you exist and now, he seemed to be interested in you.

No! You have to stop thinking like this. You know that this is how he gets all those people to swoon like teenagers and you won’t be part of it!

So you ignored each and every of his compliments and there were a lot of them. It hurt like hell knowing that he is only playing with your heart, but you were too proud to show it.

After a whole week of him trying to woo you, you had enough. And by enough, I mean you snapped at him, telling him to leave you alone. You are worth more than someone whose only aim it is to leave you once he gets bored.

What you didn’t expect were the disappointed looks you got from the rest of the crew. You didn’t do anything wrong! They should look at him like that and not at you, but instead they look at him encouraging. “I never considered you to be a heartbreaker, [Y/N],” Uhura told you, before returning to her work.

Did she mean that Pavel does have feelings for you? That you weren’t some kind of toy for him? That couldn’t be possible. Everybody knows that he is a playboy!

But Nyota knew him like barely anyone else and if she tells you, that you broke his heart… then it had to be true! You broke the heart of the person you had feelings for, since you saw him the first time.

Looking around you noticed that he wasn’t here anymore, but you need to apologize. Need to tell him that you feel the same.

“Miss Uhura, may I take a break? There is something that I can’t respite anymore,” you asked, while trying not to look so in a hurry.

“Of course, take off for today. I’ll order someone else here to finish you work,” she replied, chuckling slightly, that caused you cheeks to get hot, before she added, “Oh and [Y/N] Chekov is in the observatory room…if you are looking for him”, with a smug face.

With a nod, you excused yourself, walking slowly to the lift. But as soon as you reached the right level, you ran towards the observatory room, apologizing to everyone on your way, not stopping until you entered the room.

Immediately you felt his gaze on you. This wasn’t the right time to be shy. Right now you need to be as brave as you can be.

“Chekov, we need to talk. Right now,” you started, standing in front of him. He looked hurt and confused. Clearly not knowing what you want from him after you told him to leave you alone.

“Pavel, you need to be honest with me. Do you truly have feelings for me, that go beyond friendship?”, you asked boldly.

“I-… Yes, I do. But I get it. You don’t feel the same way and zat’s okay. We still can be friends”, he answered, his cheeks slightly pink as he looked at his feet. To say that he looked adorable was an understatement.

“No we can’t be just be friends Pavel”, you stated. He looked hurt, but not like he would start to argue.

“But we can be something more… if you want. How about we talk about it over lunch? I’m starving”, you added, as you watched his expression changing from hurt to delighted.

“Of course! Let’s get you something to eat and then we’ll talk about our first date and future relationship” he said brightly, as he linked your arms, before taking you to the mess hall.


	25. Captain Love (James T. Kirk/Reader)

The last few weeks had been a nightmare for you. Once you heard about what happened to the crew of the Enterprise on Altamid and how Captain Kirk nearly died saving Yorktown your heart skipped a beat.

What most people didn’t know was, that you and Jim had a history together. Not that kind of history!

You met him when he wasn’t even a cadet at the Academy in Riverside. You just moved to the city, alone since you were old enough and wanted to be independent from your family, when you literally ran into him, spilling hot coffee all over his shirt.

It wasn’t a good first impression. He was clearly in pain, but still tried to play it cool. So you did what every person would do and drag him to a hospital. And from this day, the two of you had this strange friendship and yes he did keep distance every time you had a coffee cup in your hand. But not because he was afraid, he just wanted to tease you.

You went to the Academy together, where you graduated at the same time. You were there, when he had to hold his speech after saving earth, telling Leonard to keep an eye on him for you and god beware he would get hurt again.

But of course something had to happen. Khan. You were on another ship, where you already got promoted to the First Officer, when you heard the news of his death and the revival. Saying you were emotionally compromised was a big understatement.

Immediately you rushed to the hospital where he was still unconscious, barely leaving his side. Bones avoided you for quite some time and when you finally met him you didn’t scream at him, like you threatened to do if Jim got hurt all those years ago. Instead, you hugged him with tears running down you face as you sobbed ‘Thank you’ what felt like a million time.

When you got the call that he was awake you instantly went to the hospital where he told you what happened exactly and that he tried to stay safe. You couldn’t stay angry at him and that your heart was beating faster every time you saw his smile was completely normal! You didn’t fall in love with you best friend, that would be ridiculous! Especially since he didn’t feel the same.

Once he got better, he left you again and this time for a five year mission into the unknown depths of space. With dangers ahead that no one could know about. You wanted to tell Leonard and Spock to watch over him, but somehow they knew what you wanted to say before you even got the change to say it out loud. Hugging him goodbye was always hard, but this time even more, because you didn’t know if you would meet him again. And while he was out there, you managed to get promoted again. Now you are a Captain yourself plus all the responsibility that comes with it.

This brings us to today.

While Leonard explained to you shortly what happened, you nearly let your communicator hit the ground. Thanks to god you were near Yorktown and since your ship needed to get inspected, you had an excuse to give your crew a holiday.

It took you only one day to arrive at Yorktown and from the hangar you ran straightaway to the hospital where Jim was lying. He was already awake and looked surprised, but happy, to see you. And this time, instead of hugging him or maybe scolding him for always getting himself into dangerous situations, you kissed him with tears running down you cheeks.

It took you a few seconds to realise what you are doing, but once you did you break the kiss. Instead of being angry he seemed delighted with his huge grin.

“Sooo~ I guess that means you like me? Or was that just in the heat of the moment? Not that I complain. If you would do that all the time I get into the hospital, I’ll maybe do more risky missions”, he said, winking at you.

“Yes I do like you. No you won’t get yourself into any perilous situation anymore, for as long as I breathe and now stop looking so smug and tell me if you feel the same” you replied, surprised about how confident you sound.

But rather than looking more humble about the fact that you just declared you feelings for him, he looked even more complacent.

“How about I show you how I feel, since you did the same?”, he whispered to you, before he cupped your cheeks in his hands and sealed you lips in a loving kiss. You closed your eyes, enjoying the moment, when you heard someone cough behind you.

With your cheeks all hot you turned around, seeing an amused Dr. McCoy. Of course he had to catch the two of you… Well it would have been worse if Spock had found you

“Barely awake and already getting kisses from the ladies, and what does the person who stitches you up all the time get? Nothing? Wow that hurts [Y/N/N]”, he joked, while clutching his shirt where his heart would be.

You looked at him, as you giggled” Well that is something I can change”, before you kissed Leo on the cheek.

“Hey! She is my girlfriend. Keep you dirty hands of her!”, Kirk told his best friend in a playful way.

“Okay. I’m actually here to get a look at your wounds, but I won’t mind a little audience”, he stated with a tiny smile that could be categorized as just a bit sadistic. It was a well-known fact between the two of you just what a big scaredy cat Jim was, when hypos were included.

“Oh I forgot to tell you something Jim. Guess what, you aren’t the only Captain in the room. Recently I got promoted”, you declared proudly, which distracted him from the hypospray that McCoy gave him.

“Really? Wow my girlfriend is a Captain, Bones! Isn’t that so cool. Two Captains in love. Do I have to threaten you to stay save or would that be hypocritical since I can’t do it myself?”, he asked, while holding your hand.

“It would be hypocritical but also very sweet, Jimmy. But you need to rest now and once you wake up I’ll be there to get you out of here. Someone once told me that the bars here are really great”, you answered with a wink at the end, before you kissed him again, while ignoring the gagging sound Leonard made as he left the room.

Everything is perfect for you now you were in the arms of your love. And you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the whole universe.


	26. Dancing with you (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

You were used to stressful days. Everyone has to deal with stress, if they work on a spaceship. But today was not only physically tiring but also mentally After a successful rescue mission, you as a medical officer, had to take care of dozens of scared and neglected children of different species. It was pure coincidence that the Enterprise stumbled upon the slavery ship and even though you were exhausted you were grateful that it happened, for you couldn’t imagine letting those children suffer anymore.

After shifts like this, you needed to do something to clear your mind from everything. You tried meditation once, hearing from Commander Spock how effective it is for him, but it just didn’t work for you. Playing chess against the Captain or Pavel, working in the botany lab with Sulu, talking with Uhura about everything or drinking with your superior Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott from engineering didn’t help either. All those activities you normally enjoyed weren’t working. Sometimes you just needed to be alone.

You never told any of your crew members that you love to dance ballet or that you did so since you were a little kid. Keeping secrets is never easy, but on a ship like the Enterprise that is on a 5 year mission, it was nearly impossible. So you were surprised that no one had noticed your passion for over 3 years.

So after today, you needed to clear your mind more than ever before. Silently you sneaked through the corridors of the Enterprise until you reached your quarters without anyone asking you for assistance because of a medical emergency. It was already pretty late, so not many people were up.

“Finally some privacy,” you thought as you changed. Your uniform wasn’t useful for your hobby and to be honest it was dirty and sweaty too. Carelessly you threw your dirty clothes next to laundry bin, before you slipped into a pair of tights, your leotard and your ballet slippers and started the music. After a few minutes of warming up, you couldn’t afford to have aching muscles on the next day, you started to dance. At first slowly, it had been months since the last time you had time to dance, but soon your mind cleared and only you and the music remained.

Just as you were practicing your pirouettes, enjoying the feeling of freedom while doing so, your door opened. It was impossible for you to get away without being caught. Your secret was revealed. You were already preparing yourself to get mocked for your passion, when you noticed who entered your room.

It was Pavel, your friend and maybe, just maybe, the person who could make you just as happy if not happier than dancing, looking at you with an expression you couldn’t quite place. Admiration, nostalgia and for a second you thought he seemed like he was longing for something.

“Pavel, didn’t your parents taught you to knock before entering somebodies room?” you asked, slightly mad. He surely wouldn’t mock you, but he was a talkative person, so sooner or later the Captain would know and if he did everybody else sure would follow quickly.

“I’m sorry [Y/N/N]…but were you dancing ballet?” he asked, looking curiously at you. Damn it! You kind of hoped that he would forget that. Instantly you pulled him into your room and closed the door behind him. Him knowing about your hobby was more than enough.

“Yes, I did. But you have to keep it a secret! Otherwise I won’t have a private moment anymore,” you nearly begged him. It was stupid of you, not to lock your door. But you didn’t expect any visitors. His faced softened immediately as the words left your mouth.

“I won’t tell anyone about this little secret of yours [Y/N]. Cross my heart!” Pavel promised and you do believe him. There was never a situation where he told someone else a secret of yours. He was loyal and honest, something you liked in a friend, but needed in a partner and you had some feelings for your friend that go beyond friendship.

Just as you wanted to thank him, he started to speak again “But I have to tell your stance isn’t perfect. Wait let me help you with that”.

Surprised you looked at him. Why would he know anything about ballet? It was well-known that he is a fast runner and a genius, but not a dancer… Maybe it was his secret too!

Your thoughts were interrupted by your best friends hand on your body, changing your position for the better.

“Wait, Pasha. Do you dance ballet too?” you asked, still not sure if you were right. Maybe he just watched a lot of dance movies when he was little or he had a friend or sister who did ballet.

“Yes I do. Have I never told you? When I was little, I got taught how to dance ballet and I liked it a lot. That’s why I continued doing so on the academy,” he explained, smiling softly at you, while examine your stance. He seemed rather pleased.

“Do those pirouettes again, please,” he said in a kind of demanding way, but still leaving room for you to decline. As you turned around yourself, you noticed how much easier it was to do so now.

“ Грандиозный! So much better now!” he stated, grinning at you brighter than the sun. Looking at him like that made you happier than it should.

“Let’s dance together, [Y/N]!” Pavel dared, taking your hands into his, before both of you started to dance. The music softly playing in the background and for nearly half an hour you didn’t stop for even a second, dancing together until your feet hurt.

“Pasha, that was awesome. We should do this more often,” you suggested, panting out of exhausting, but you are happier now than before.

“ Да, I would love to do so”, he smiled at you, trying to catch his breath. The way he looked at you made your heart skip a beat. Now more than ever you were sure that what you felt for him wasn’t a simple crush anymore, but rather true love.

“Pavel, why did you come here anyway?” you asked, not sure why he would visit you at this hour. He knows your working hours and that you would usually be asleep at the time he entered the room.

“I-… I wanted to talk to you about something personal,” he started, “The thing is that I have feelings for a friend of mine that are more than just friendship and I want to tell that person how I feel,” Pavel added nervously.

To say that it hurt like hell that he was in love with someone else, was an understatement, but him being happy was always the most important thing for you. He deserves all the love and happiness in the universe.

“Okay. I will be bold now. [Y/N], would you like to go out with me?” he asked, looking serious in your eyes. At first you couldn’t believe what he just said. He was in love with you, not someone else. There is no reason to be jealous of anybody else.

“Pasha, I would love to! I feel the same way about you too, for years actually,” you proclaimed excited, as you hugged him. Nothing could make this day better than it is now.

“You too? God, if I had been braver before, we could have been a couple for months now!” Pavel said, relieved you feel the same, while running his hands through your hair.

“Well, looks like we do have a lot to make up for, doesn’t it?” you implied, winking at him after you ended the hug. Instantly you felt a pair of soft lips on yours. The kiss wasn’t perfect per se, far too rushed, but you shared it with Pavel, so it was perfect for you. And isn’t this all that matters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Грандиозный - Russian for “grandiose” or “fantastic”  
> Да - Russian for “Yes”


	27. Sleeping at last (Pavel Chekov/Reader)

Most people who heard about you working on „Fleets best ship” envied you. Fresh out of the academy and already stationed on the Enterprise on its 5 year mission into the unknown. This truly is something you are proud of. But what they forget to think about is how lonely it can be. After a few months you knew everyone on board, and sometimes people tend to get on your nerves.

As an ensign in the engineer department you just always assumed that you had little interaction with others but apparently the other crew members didn’t get the memo. At least once an hour someone asked you for help. Don’t get me wrong, you like to help people. It makes you feel appreciated and seeing them happy that their electronic device works again made you happy too.

But after getting 20 PADDs to repair because some of them are too stupid to use them, you were stressed. This isn’t part of your actual work, so you did repair them in your free time. On a normal day you wouldn’t mind that, but because of the next away mission half of the PADDs you promised to repair were needed, so you had to repair all of them in one night, leaving you without any sleep.

And if there is one thing that shouldn’t be mixed together, it would be an engineer working on sensitive machinery and sleep deprivation. Long story short, you nearly broke an expensive part of the ship that was extremely important too. Once your superior Scotty noticed that, he shouted at you to be more careful. Of course, he didn’t mean to scream at you, before today he never did that to you, but with everything that was going on, this made everything so much worse.

With tears running down your face, you excused yourself and called in sick, before leaving the engineering as fast as you could and only stopped running once you reached your room, were you changed your clothes into something comfortable. All this was just too much for you. And you still had to repair 10 more PADDS until the end of this week, so you couldn’t even think of sleeping longer than 4 or maybe 5 hours. The people who gave you their PADDs were all superior to you, so you couldn’t just give them back to them, because you were tired. What if they start talking bad about you behind your back? Or if they start to blame you for something failing? No there was no way you would let anything like that happen.

You just wanted to get up, starting to work on the next PADD, when someone knocked on your door. ‘Please, don’t let it be Dr. McCoy,’ you thought as you opened the door. And for the first time today you had luck. Instead of the CMO looking for you with a hypospray already in his hand, Chekov came to visit you. You and Pavel had this strange friendship were you don’t talk to each other for weeks sometimes, but when you see each other it’s like you always been together. That you had feelings for him far more deeply than friendship, made this really hard for you. Always having to be careful what you say around him, so he doesn’t know about your crush on him, is exhausting.

“[Y/N], you look horrible!” he said surprised by how tired you look. If you would have seen yourself too, you would probably have reacted the same way.

“Wow, thanks Pasha. That’s what everyone wants to hear,” you answered grumpy, before going back to your desk were the stack of PADDs was waiting for you. Once you started to repair the next one, your hands slightly shaking from the lack of sleep and too much coffee, you felt two warm hands on yours.

“Stop it, [Y/N/N]. Don’t you think, I wouldn’t notice how overworked you are? And why do you keep repairing those PADDs it’s not your job?” he asked, while gently rubbing some warmth in your hands. This felt far too good. If he kept on being so gentle and soothing you would fall asleep.

“I’m just a bit tired, Pavel. And I know that this isn’t my job, but those Lieutenants told me to repair theirs… and I was afraid that they might treat me badly if I say no,” you confessed, knowing that there was no reason to lie to your friends plus you were too tired to do so. His hands, which were still holding yours, took the PADD out of you hand, before he softly pulled you up your feet and to your bed.

“No back talk, you’re going to sleep for at least 8 hours now [Y/N/N]! I don’t want to call the Doctor to make it an order. And if they ever tried to treat you badly, I would go to the Captain and tell him so. Just because they are Lieutenants doesn’t mean that they have the right to let you do their dirty work!” he proclaimed as he tucked you into your bed. You wouldn’t say it out loud, but this was kind of nice.

“Pasha, could you stay here… until I’m asleep?” you asked shyly, when you noticed that he was about to leave you alone. For more than 1 ½ weeks him and you haven’t spent time together and to be honest, you missed him a lot.

With a smile on his face he nodded, before sitting down next to you. Immediately you rested you head on his lap. And as you closed your eyes you felt his hand playing softly with your hair.

“Thank you Pasha, for always being there when I need you too. You’re simply the best,” you whispered, already half asleep, while enjoying the gentle touch.

“There is no need to thank me for something I love to do. I’m always there for you and now be quiet and sleep. Afterwards we can talk about the rest,” he answered, closing his eyes too. Being so close to each other was far too comfortable to be broken. So instead of leaving your room, once you were asleep, he fell asleep next to you, holding you close to his heart.


	28. The art of science (Pavel Chekov/Reader) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU and takes place in the 19th century New York. I’m from Germany so I do not know everything about that time and place, so please be kind if I write something that would be considered wrong. This is just chapter one so there will be more :D

It was a rather chilly autumn day in New York. Normally you would enjoy those days with a nice warm cup of tea huddled in front of the open fire with a big blanket. But those times were long gone. You lost your family to an unknown illness that somehow didn’t affected you. Most neighbours and even your friends thought, that you somehow brought gods rage upon your family and that everyone you talked to would suffer the same way that they did. So they started to treat you in a most unhuman way.

Needless to say that you left the village with everything you had and went to New York in hope to find a better life there. With the little saving you had, you found a small apartment which you shared with 4 other women and still had some money left. The neighbours there couldn’t care less about who lived there and since nobody knew you and your past, you experienced something you never had before. Freedom. The only problem was to find a job. Selling your body was out of question, so you started to apply to as many jobs as possible, without any luck.

Money started to get tight and if you couldn’t somehow earn at least a few dollars you would soon be on the streets. The women with whom you lived weren’t much of a help. Without you, they would have more room. The only thing that was worth at least something, was the ring your mother gave you as a birthday present. It was a heirloom from her Grandmother and was made out of pure gold. Just as you wanted to go to the pawnshop, you remembered something. In the village you lived before, people used to pay you for painting pictures or their rooms.

You decided to spend your last few bucks on some canvas and colours, you already had some brushes.

After finding a nice place, with enough people who could buy something, that was also watched by the police, you settled down. On a piece of cardboard you wrote your prices and waited. It took some time until someone asked you to paint them. It was a baker, who wanted something to outlive him. You started to paint and paint for nearly an hour, until you and the baker were happy with the result. He paid more than you asked for and even offered you some special prices in his bakery, if you paint his wife tomorrow. Confused about the kindness you asked why, to which he only said that you reminded him of his daughter, who he lost some years ago.

And from that day on, you came to this very place each and every day. Painting people and sometimes just the nature, as you remembered it from you old home. You earned enough to survive, but could only save a little money for worse times. The people on the streets started to talk you, which made New York feel more like a new home to you.

The baker and his wife became good friends with you, and sometimes he gave you a piece of cake, that he couldn’t sell that day, for free. You haven’t felt this happy in a long time. Some guys even tried to court you, but you declined their offers as friendly as possible.

Until this very day. You were sitting on a stool which the carpenter down the street made for you, as an exchange for a painting, when you saw this man walking by. His clothes were dirty, but not from work. It was more likely that someone pushed him into the mud. But even all this dirt couldn’t make him any less handsome. His blond curls flattered his face in an indescribable way that you could only wish to achieve in a painting. His body was slim, but not weak at all. His legs were clearly one of an athlete. But the most striking feature of his were his eyes. They were not as blue as Soldier Kirk ones, who once protected you from a criminal and now comes to visit you from time to time.

His eyes were more of a greenish blue, like the pond in the park you like to draw sometimes. Somehow he made you feel like home in such a positive way, something that didn’t happen since your family died.

Immediately you picked up a pencil and started to draw him inside your sketch book, trying to catch his beauty, but he was gone too soon. And the picture didn’t even come close to reality. When you told your friend Nyota, a lady with smooth dark skin, she smiled.

She told you that the man you saw was one of the students at the University, but couldn’t remember his name nor his chosen subject. Knowing that he lived here made you incredibly happy, because it means that you will see him again. When you left her house, before the sunset, you strolled along the streets, thinking about what he could be learning at the university.

You were sure that it wasn’t law, for that he looked too lively, but you could also be wrong. You could only think about him and when you reached your home, you didn’t mind that your roommates hadn’t cleaned up at all. “Hopefully, I’ll see him again soon,” you thought, before making yourself ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ангелочек - Russian for ‘little angel’ or ‘a person seen as being particularly innocent or angelic’


End file.
